The Walking Dead Re-done
by SpnLover79
Summary: Slightly A/U. Rick and Lori got divorced two years before he was shot, but still determined to find his son, in the zombie apocalypse, Rick comes across a women he knew before everything went wrong and she's coming along for the ride. Rick/OC
1. Prologue

**AUTHORS NOTE: Hey, this is my walking dead story and I hope you like it as it says in the summary it's slightly an A/U and it's a Rick/OC because he's my favourite, R&R and let me know what you think, this is my first fic and I hope you enjoy it. **

**~ April**

**-PROLOGUE- **

_"Runnin' low on gas" The brunette said from the passanger side to the man in the police uniform, who nodded in response and stopped the police car. The two got out and walked past overturned cars, towards the gas station. There was vehicles, corpses, children's toys and abandoned campsites littering the ground. _

_The brunette stopped and frowned, she'd noticed the handmade sign that read "NO GAS" and she turned back to the man in the police uniform, who grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him, the tow of them pressed to a car, her made a motion with his hand for her to keep quiet. She nodded and chewed the inside of her lip. _

_He moved, looking under the car and the brunette did the same, seeing small feet with a pair of slippers and what looked to be a young girl picking up her teddy bear. The man moved from behind the car and the brunette, on instinct followed him, staying just behind him on alert. _

_He called out to the little girl, who stopped "Don't be afraid" He said reassuringly. _

_But both he and the brunette gaped as she turned to face them, it appeared that THEY should be the ones afraid because her lips and cheek were missing, exposing raw muscle and flesh, the small girl started towards them, growling. The man raised his gun as the brunette turned away, as the small girl got closer and he pulled the trigger, shooting her in the head..._

* * *

**-PRE-APOCALYPSE- **

_Two men, Rick Grimes and Shane Walsh sat in the police cruiser, eating burgers and fries, joking about how different women were to men. _

_"I spoke to Lori today" Shane said looking over to his friend "She said you both had another argument" _

_"We're not even married or together anymore, haven't been for two years and she's still picking fights, she said to me this morning when I was picking Carl up to take him to school, she told me I didn't care about my family which was what caused the end of our marrige" Rick said somberly "The difference between men and women? I would never, not even now that we're not together, say something that cruel to her, especially not in front of Carl" _

_Shane stared at him and frowned, Lori was being awful harsh on him but what made him feel guilty was that he'd been seeing her for a while now and didn't know how to tell his best friend. _

_An APB came through, alerting the two officers about a high speed persuit in progress, two men were armed and dangerous, in the car being chased. The two officers dumped the food and rushed off to the scene. _

_As they got there they put down spike strips and waited. Two other officers who were there as back up joked around about being on a reality cop show. Rick however was not amused at all. _

_"Stay focused" He said "Worry about having a round in your gun chamber and havin the safety off" He said. _

_"It would be kind'a cool gettin' on one of them shows" Shane mused from beside his friend. _

_The car with the two men in it sped towards them, two more cop cars chasing behind it. It went over the spike strips and shredded the tires and causing it to lose control and flip over and over until it stopped on the grass. _

_"Holy shit" Shane murmered watching the scene un-fold, his gun cocked. Rick quickly glanced at him before moving forward. _

_He carefully approched the car, the first man emerged from it panting heavily. _

_"DROP YOUR GUN!" Rick barked at him. _

_But then man raised it and amied it at Rick and shot him in the chest and he fell back as Shane killed the man with the gun. As yet another man emerged from the car with a rifil, but one of the other officers shot him. _

_"I'm alright!" Rick called, he was just winded witht he force of the hit to his chest. Thankfully he'd been wearing his kevlar vest and Shane ran over to him quickly, helping him up. _

_"Let's keep this to ourselves, Carl and Lori can't know about this is...Ever" Rick began. _

_Neither of the two men noticed the third man crawling out of the car from the backseat. The man fired, hitting Rick's side, where the vest didn't protect him, Rick fell to the ground, blood pooling from the wound. _

_"RICK!" Shane called killing the third man with one shot "He's been hit!" _

_He leaned down to Rick's level who was trying hard to keep his eyes open, the pain being to much to handle but the blood loss was slowly making him drift off. _

_"You stay with me!" Shane said to him "Ok" He gripped onto Rick's shoulders and began ripping the shirt off. But Rick's eyes eventually closed, the last thing he heard was Shane barking orders at one of the officers to call an ambulance. _

* * *

Shane was in the hospital by Rick's bedside delivering flowers to him. He was talking to him trying to see if he could get Rick to respond in anyway and even though Rick could get quick glances of his friend and then the room and at the clock his eyes shut again.

Rick woke up, coughing and mumbling about his spoon collection, blinking. His throat was dry, he was sweaty, un shaven and dehydrated. "Shane?" he asked his voice groggy.

He noticed the flowers had dried out and died and the beeps of the machines had stopped and he glanced at the clock. It was a completely different time than when he'd seen when he'd saw Shane. He moved from the bed, weakly pulling himself and fell to the ground when he'd tried to stand.

"Nurse!" He called "Help!"

But nobody came, what was going on? He managed to stand he he stumbled into the bathroom, turning the tap on and guzzling down the water and then moved, heading out the door. He stumbled into the gurney that blocked his way out and shoved it aside and continued with what he was doing.

The hallway was dark, disheveled and the lights flickering and wires were hanging from the ceiling. He went into the nurse's station and tried the phone, but it was dead. He found a set of matches and struck one, looking for anything else that could possibly help him to find something worth taking.

A flickering light caught his attention and through the doorway he could see the decomposing body of what looked to be a nurse with half of her body missing. He couldn't believe it and he backed up, confused and scared, not knowing what was going on. As he stumbled down the hall slowly, blood covered the walls and bullet holes pierced the plastering.

A double door leading to a room had been chained shut and there was large writing across it in black paint "DON'T OPEN/DEAD INSIDE". Rick then noticed a hand come through it, the fingernails dirty and broken, and it fiddled with the chain and the padlock. Rick stumbled backwards absolutley terrified.

He moved towards the elevator and tried it but it didn't work, so he exited through a dark stairwell and began choking and gagging because it smelled of rotting flesh. Lighting matches he lumbered down the stairwell until he found a burnt out exit sign. The door opened and Rick squinted in the sunlight.

But when his eyes finally ajusted to it he saw all the hundred of decayed, rancid bodies that were covered in sheets and layed in rows and piles. He left the hospital and managed to stumble up a hill. Ther was a military helicoptor, snadbags and other signs of a cordon but everything was abandoned which confused him to no end.

He wondered down the road, spotting an overturned bycicle in a park. He reached it and noticed the body of a decyaing woman, only the top half of her was still there turned and reahced for him moaning in hunger. Rick fell to the ground, trying to comprehend the situation and the scene in front of him.

But he stood quickly again and picked up the bike, and cycled away from the disturbing scene. Finally he reached his house, the door left lying wide open. "LORI!" He called going up the porch steps "CARL?!"

He went in, finding most of the stuff missing and his ex wife and his son gone. He fell to the floor and sobbed out their names and questioned himself. Was this really happening or was it all a dream? He stood up and went outside and sat on the steps.

He turned his head, seeing a man stumbled down the road towards him, slowly he lifted his hand to wave to get the man's attention. But before he knew it...the side of his face had been hit and he fell back.

"Carl, I found you" He whispered.

"Daddy! I got this sumbitch!" The boy cried "I'm gonna smack him dead!"

Then a man appeared and Rick heard a gun shot and then the man was in Rick's face.

"What's that bandage for?!" HE demanded "You tell me or I WILL kill you"

But Rick didn't answer because he passed out..


	2. Day's gone bye

**Thank you x-Hannah-xTWD for your review, I've been thinking about doing this story for a while but I'v started now and I'm glad you're intreaged by it and I hope you continue to read it :) Here's Chapter 1. **

**This is the first part where you'll get to see my OC character and I hope she's good enough for ya. **

**Days Gone Bye.**

Rick woke up to find his arms and legs tied to a bed, confused he looked around not sure really what to say or do. A young boy, black skin and wide eyes stood by the door with a baseball bat. Then the older man, probably his father came in, eyeing Rick in a questioning manner.

"Did you get bit?" he asked.

Rick's bandages were healed and he looked down slowly and then shook his head "Just shot, as far as I know" He replied.

The man put a hand to his forehead to which Rick became even more confused. "If you had the fever it would have killed you by now, I'm Morgan, this is my son Duane" He said with a nod.

He cut the ropes with a steak knife and then they walked out of the room, Rick slowly following him. The man offered him a seat at the dinner table, and Rick saw the canned beans. He somewhat recognised the place, though he wasn't entirely sure but then he clicked.

"This is my neighbors, Fred and Cindy Drake's home" Rick said looking at the man.

"Was empty when we got here" He said.

"I never should have shot that gun today" He said. "The sound draws 'em out. Now they're all over the street"

"You shot a man today" Rick accused.

"Man?" He asked.

"It weren't no man" The boy said.

"What the hell was that outta your mouth just now?" Morgan asked Duane.

"It wasn't a man "The boy corrected himself.

"You shot him out in the street. A man" Rick said.

"Friend, you need glasses it wasn't a man it was a walker" Morgan said "Now come..sit down before you fall down"

Rick moved over and sat down carefully.

"Hey Mister, you even know what's going on?" Morgan asked.

"I

woke up today... in the hospital, came home and that's all I know" Rick replied.  
"But you know about the dead people, right?" Morgan asked.

"Yeah, I saw a lot of that - out on the loading dock, piled in trucks" .

"No, not the ones they put down. The ones they didn't - the walkers, like the one I shot today. C'ause he'd have ripped into you, tried to eat you, taken some flesh at least. Well, I guess if this is the first you're hearing it, I know how it must sound... But listen, one thing I do know - don't you get bit. I saw your bandage and that's what we were afraid of. Bites kill you. The fever burns you out. But then after a while... you come back" He said.

"Seen it happen" Duane said soberly.

Later, before the three were going to go to bed they were talking about Rick's son Carl and how he would find him.

"We have a bet" Duane said with a small smile.

"What bet would that be?" Rick asked.

"Whether or not you were a bank robber" Morgan said.

Rick laughed "Sheriff's deputy"

Then out of nowhere a car alarm went off and Morgan turned off the lights, the three of them peering out the window through the heavily covered and boarded up doors. The street was filled with walkers, drawn by the noise of the alarm.

Then there was the woman in the nightgown and the boy, Duane ran off crying. Rick was confused not sure what was wrong with him. Morgan comforted his son as Rick stared out the peephole at the front door. The woman walked to the door, looked around and tried to open it.

"She died in the other room on that bed" Morgan said. Rick turned to look at him "I should have put her down, I just didn't have it in me. She's the mother of my child"

Rick stared at him, he had a very fimiliar feeling in his gut, telling him he had to find Carl, Carl was probably the only family Rick had left, he couldn't count Lori because he and Lori weren't together anymore...and hadn't been for two years.

The next morning, Rick was changed into a white shirt and jeans and the three of them decided to hep Rick out by helping him practice on killng walkers. Which he wasn't so sure about een asking if they were really dead.

After practice, Rick told Morgan how he thought maybe his ex wife and son were still alive somewhere when they got back to the house.

"I found empty drawers in the bedrooms, the family photo album are gone" Rick said.

Morgan laughed getting emotional over something "My wife, same thing. There I am packing survival gear; She's grabbing photo albums"

"They're in Atlanta I bet" Duane said.

"Atlanta?" Rick asked.

"Yeah, the government was telling people to head to a refugee center there with military protection and food before the broadcasts stopped. The center of disease control, where they're rumored to be working in a cure, which is also in Atlanta" Morgan explained.

"Maybe I could go there...see if my son's there" Rick mused.

"You'll need weapons" Morgan said "And lot's of 'em"

"I know where to get weapons" Rick nodded.

The three of them headed to King County Sheriff's department and went in quietly, trying to tell if there was any walker's around. There was movement in the back room and Duane wanted to go in but Morgan chose too instead.

"Well well" His voice said "Looky what we got here"

He walked back out, holding onto someone's arm and Rick's eyes travelled up and down her almost confused. "Elena?" He asked.

"Rick?" She asked just as confused.

"You know this girl?" Morgan asked.

"She's the Sheriff's daughter" Rick nodded Morgan let go of her arm and she rubbed it furiulsy while glaring at him and then her eyes darted back to Rick. "How are you alive?"

"My dad brought me here with him, so those Walker's couldn't get in" She said "But eventually they did...dad got bitten, I hid and then after a while they all left, i've been in here ever since" She said.

"How long ago was that?" Duane asked.

"About a week ago, Dad thought they wouldn't get in"  
"Sorry for your loss" Rick said with a nod.

She shrugged "So where's Lori? and Carl?" She asked.

"Don't know yet" Rick said.

She stared at him and frowned "You've just woken up"

"Yep"

"How you survived that I'll never know" She said folding her arms. "What are you doin' here?"

"Gettin' some weapons" He said nodding "Headin' to Atlanta, you're more than welcome to come"

"You want me to come to Atlanta with you?" She asked "Why?"  
"You can't live in here for the rest of your life, eventually those walker's will get back in" Morgan said.

She stared at him and then back at Rick "Well I suppose...what have I got to lose?"

"So where are the weapons?" Morgan asked.

"you people might want to take a shower first" She smirked. "You know where they are Rick, right?"

He nodded and stared at her, the last time he'd saw her she looked so young and innocent yet, staring at her right here was a completely different story for her.

They all took turns in the shower rooms. Rick had taken a shower, while Morgan in one, Duane in the other. Rick sat with Elena ad stared over at her.

"Look at you" He said and she finally looked up. "You look...so different"

"This world will do that to you" she said with a shrug "You don't"

"What?"

"Look any different, and I still can't believe that's you just woken up from your coma...you had everybody worried about you" She said "Even Lori"

"Yeah" He shrugged "That would be the day "

"At the end of the day Rick, she was your wife a few years ago, not just that but she loved you once too and you both have a sun"

"All the more reason for me to go to Atlanta" He said.

"Like I said, I'll help I don't have anyone else" She said chewing the inside of her mouth. Rick stared at her for a moment before tearing his gaze away and he moved from the table and opened the locker, pulling out a uniform.

Morgan came out of the shower, dried and dressed.

"Your family probably headed to Atlanta amid absolute panic" He said "The streets weren't fit to be on, we never made it to Atlanta, because we got stuck after my wife got bit and after she died I decided I couldn't lose my boy, so we just hunkered down"

"My dad wanted to get to Atlanta, said there was something like a CDC there" Elena said.  
"Yeah, apparently they're workin on a cure" Morgan said.

"Right"

Rick had packed guns and weapons for his and Elena's trip, all changed into his police uniform. He handed Morgan a rifil and some ammunition. Elena helped pack the guns into the cop car they would be joy riding in.

"I'll follow in a few days" Morgan announced "Once Duane has learned to shoot"

Rick handed him a walkie talkie but it had low battery and he told Morgan to turn it on everyday at dawn to make contact.

Just as Rick was about to turn Morgan stopped him.

"They may not seem like much one at a time, but in group all riled up and hungry? Man, you watch your ass. You too kid" He said to them both.

They both nodded and just then Rick's attention was on something else, someone who was standing against the fence trying to claw at them. He turned to Elena.

"Is that Leon Basset?" He asked.

She shrugged "Must be"

He walked over "I didn't think much of him, but I won't leave him like this" Rick said and he put the gun to his forehead and shot it, the used to be officer falling onto his back. "Better get goin' before more appear"

"I'll catch up" Morgan nodded and bid the two a farewell.

Rick got into the car, Elena took one last glance around before following and she then stared over at him. "Thanks"

"Why?"

"Savin' me from this dump" She said staring ahead of her.

Rick chuckled slightly and then began driving and after ten minutes he stopped the car and unbuckled his seat belt.

"What are you doing?" Elena asked watching him carefully.

"There's somethin' I need to do" He said with a nod.

He got out, and Elena watched as he went over to the half walker lying not to far from the car. She bit her lip as Rick shot her in the head, putting her out of her misery.

When Rick had gotten back in the car, he'd tried getting any voices coming from the walkie talkie but didn't get anything so he put it down.

After a while of driving the car broke down and the two got out, Elena offered to take the bag of guns but Rick refused and the two began walking up the highway. They apporched a farmhouse, looking for gas and they went in.

Both stopping in their tracks and Elena tried her best not to puke. A man had shot his wife and then commited suicide and she see it on the wall "GOD FORGIVE US" written in blood. She frowned and folded her arms across her chest.

Rick moved trying to find the keys to the pick up truck they'd seen outside the house but instead he found something else. A horse.

"Are you serious?" Elena asked as he saddled it up.

"Deadly" He said.

"I don't find that word amusing since the dead are walking" She huffed slightly and got on the back of the horse gripping onto Rick tightly scared that if she let go she'd fall and he'd leave her behind.

They had been on the horse for about an hour, and were finally in Atlanta but it had been nothing like Morgan had described it, hundreds of burned out cars that had tried to leave the city had stalled out on the other side of the freeway while the road into the city was completly deserted.

Nonetheless they continues on and into Atlanta, into the deastated metroplis, with no leads on anything. Elena looked around her, completely and utterly bewildered, she'd never seen this before, nothing like this.

They went past loads of things, an oerrun military blockade and more burned out vehicles, Rick noticed the two ravens peck at a dead animal and suddenly the two of them could hear a helicopter, the reflection in one of the buildings.

Rick tried to follow it and ended up leading the two of them into a horde of hundreds of walkers. The undead swarmed them, toppling them off the horse as they began to devour the poor thing. While they were distracted Rick and Elena managed to scramble underneath an abandoned tank but more walker's appeared and tried to grab them from both ends.

Rick shot several of them, as did Elena but more just kept coming. In desperation Rick put the gun to his head.

"What the hell are you doin?!" Elena demanded.

"Carl I'm sorry" he said but he looked up and seen an open hatch. "Up there!"

He crawled inside, and then helped Elena in just in time too, if they had waited any longer they would've been goners. They sat for a minute breathing heavily and Rick moved over the dead army soilder and took the gun but the dead man began to move and Rick shot him in fear, the sound ringing in their ears.

Disorientated he noticed that the top hatch of the tank is open and he clawed his way to the top and lifted his head out and he motioned for Elena to do the same, and she did, just to get the ringing in her ears to stop.

Rick spotted the bag of guns but then the Walker's noticed him and he shoved himself and Elena back into the tank, walker's banging on it trying to get inside at them.

"I think...it's time" he said looking over at Elena.

She gawked over at him and then nodded "Yeah..maybe you're right"

She gripped a hold of his hand as he pressed the pistol to her forehead, he was gonna let her go first, just so she wouldn't be alone when she died. Everything that had happened to her in her life came flooding back.

Suddenly the radio began crackling just as Rick was about to pull the trigger. "Hey you two, dumbasses'" The voice said "You in the tank, cozy in there?"

Rick and Elena stared at each other, not really sure what to say or do. At least now they had a fighting chance or at least they hoped they did.


	3. Guts

**Thank you MunkieMagic and The-Originals-Rock for your reviews! Glad you like it. Here's chapter 2. **

**Gut's. **

Rick and Elena were still sitting in the tank, hearts thumping hard in their chests and astonished that someone had seen them go into the tank. Rick leaned over Elena to the CB radio.

"Whoever you are, I' don't mind telling' you that we're a little concerned in here" Rick said.

"You're surrounded by walker's" The voice crackled "I recommend that you get out the hatch and make a run for it, while the walker's are distracted by your horse"

"Can you see a bag of gun's?" Rick asked.

"Forget about the gun's!" The voice said.

"It's not an option" Rick sighed slightly.

"I'd just get yourself and your girlfriend outta there...like now" The voice replied.

Rick looked over to Elena, who smiled simply at him and held up a grenade and she shrugged "Best chance we got" She said.

He moved quietly and motioned for her to follow, he opened the hatch and got up then pulling her out. He jamp down, and caught her as she did the same and the two ran for it and found themselves going down an alley, as Rick shot walker's while they ran. Rick stopped, causing Elena to bump into the back of him.

"Whoa!" A voice said causing her too look past Rick to see a young man, probably no older than herself "Not dead"

More walker's were coming so the three of them began, quickly climbing up a ladder on the side of a department building. They stopped halfway up to catch their breaths.

"Nice move's Clint Eastwood man" The boy said "Are you the new Sheriff? Come ridin' in with the deputy to clean up the town?"

Elena smirked slightly and looked over the edge, glancing down at the moaning walkers.

"Glenn" The boy said.

"I'm Rick" Rick replied "This is Elena, thank you for savin' our lives, and these sheriff clothes were among the only ones I have" He said "Mine were gone when I got home"

"Why? Your girlfriend not keepin' 'em clean for you?" Glenn asked glancing over at Elena.

Rick then followed his gaze to the girl and he frowned "She isn't my girlfriend" he said "Just a kid that I used to babysit that just happened to be my boss' daughter"

"Ouch" Elena said slapping his arm and pouting at him.

Rick smiled "Why would you stick your neck out for us like that?" Rick asked "Not that I'm complainin'"

"Call it foolish naive, hope that if I'm ever that far up shit creek someone would do the same for me" Glenn said.

"I'll keep that in mind" Elena smirked.

Glenn lead them down an alley which was free of all but four walkers. Glenn radioed someone, then two people came out, wearing riot gear, killing the walker's instantly.

They all rushed into the department store, only for a blonde woman to point a gun in Rick's face. Elena, gasped slightly and moved, so she was the one with the gun pointed at her. The way she saw it was that Rick had saved her...she owed him.

"Whoa" She snapped "What the hell are you playin?!"

"We're dead now because of you two!" She growled.

"You're bein' over dramatic" Elena snapped back.

"Your gun shots just attracted a lot more walker's" A man, with tanned skin said.

"You just rang the dinner bell!" The blonde snapped.

Then, walker's pressed themselves against the window, and they could hear it be cracked as they moaned, slapping their dead hands on the glass.

"I'm so sorry!" Rick said quickly "We were tryin' to flag down the helicopter"

"What helicopter?" An African American woman asked.

"The one out there" Rick said.

"It's just a hallucination" She replied.

"We saw it!" Elena said still eyeing the blonde, who still had the gun in her face.

The man with the tanned skin was talking into a radio, but obviously couldn't get any signal.

Suddenly there was more gun shots and everybody looked around.

"Oh god" The blonde said "Is that Dixon?!"

Everyone raced up to the rooftop, to see a middle aged man pointing a rifle down towards the city.

"You're attractin more walker's" "And waistin bullets!" The two men said to him.

The man scoffed "I ain't taken no orders from a taco vender and a nigger"

Elena frowned as the African American man and the apparent "Redneck" began fighting. The small group attempted to help by moving forward but the guy "Dixon" held a gun up towards them.

But Rick intervened hitting the man with the butt of the rifle and punched him in the face, before hand cuffing him to a pipe.

"Thing's are different now" Rick said "There's US and the dead. We survive this by pullin' together, no apart"

He held out the gun to the man's head who smirked slightly "You wouldn't shoot me cause you're a cop"

"All I am anymore is a man looking for his son" Rick said and moved around looking through his pockets and pulling something out. Cocaine and he tossed the canister over the roof, infuriating the man in the handcuffs.

"There's no refugee center, it's a pipe dream" The tanned man said. "We're with a small group staying outside the city"

"I've tried reaching them" The african american man said "Can't"

"We're on our own" RIck said catching Elena's attention after witnessing the man in the handcuffs call the blonde a whore. "We should try to escape underground"

"The old building might have a flood tunnel that would provide access to the sewers" The african american woman said.

Everybody nodded "You stayin' here or coming?" Rick asked Elena.

"I'll stay here"

"Be safe" he said leaning in slightly.

She rolled her eyes "Yes dad" She made a face, causing him to smile.

When they left she looked to the man in the hand cuffs and scoffed slightly and then looked over to the other man.

"I'm T-Dog" He said with a nod.

"Elena"

"Well ain't that a pretty name?" The redneck said and she looked down at him. "I'm merle"

"Nice to know" She said folding her arms.

He looked up at T-Dog and smiled slightly "Go get the bag with the hacksaw in it so I can get out of these" But when T-Dog didn't move he frowned "I'll be all Sammy Sunshine positive for you. It's nothing personal; just your kind and my kind ain't supposed to mix. There's no reason we can't work together in parlay as long as there's some kind of mutual gain involved"

T-dog scoffed, and Elena noticed the fat lip. "I guess you want me to get that rifle over there, too, so you can shoot that cop when he comes back up"

"He'll be shooting' nobody with nothing'" Elena said eyeing him.

Just then they all came back up and Elena folded her arms.

"Not an option" Rick said "it's shut over"

"That's fantastic"Elena rolled her eyes.

Rick moved overtop he edge of the building "There's a cube van nearby at that construction site" Rick said.

"But we can't" Elena said.  
"She's right" T-Dog said "If they hear you, see you or smell you, they'll eat you"

"They smell dead" The blonde said "We don't. It's pretty distinct"

"I've got an idea" Rick said.

Elena, caught on straight away. "You're more disgusting than I gave you credit for Rick-boy" She said making a disgusted face.

"It's our only way" Rick said shrugging.

After explaining what his plan was, he and the man named Morales dragged a dead walker in from the alley. Elena made a face while watching.

"Wayne Dunlap" Was the man's name and Elena folded her arms again.

Rick grabbed an axe and began to hack the bodies apart, he and Glenn wearing rain coats, smeared the walker gut's on them and Elena had to bite back puke, everybody watched in disgust. Glenn gagged and then he threw up. The blonde, Andrea handed Glenn her gun, stuffing it into hem of his pants gingerly trying not to get it covered in walker blood.

"You better not get yourself killed" Elena said glaring slightly at Rick he only smirked at her and threw the handcuff keys to T-dog.

"You ready?" He said to Glenn.

"Not even" he said shaking his head.

"What's goin' on?" Merle demanded.

"They're down there...smeared in Walker gut's trying to get to the van across at the construction site" T-dog said.

"That asshole's out on the street with the handcuff keys?" Merle scoffed.

T-Dog held up the key in front of his face, taunting the key as Merle's face dropped.

Just then rain began to pour over them all and Elena quickly went to the edge of the rooftop ad stared over.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"The rain wiped all of the gut's off them" Andrea said.

Elena gawked at the walker's that were now moving quickly.

"We need to move now" A voice said.

Elena watched as everyone grabbed their bags and she ran after them realising that T-dog hadn't followed but she kept going. They managed to get to the back of the department store and that's when Elena saw T-Dog and she smiled as she got in the back of the van.

"Wait...where's Merle?" She asked.

T-Dog just stared at her and she frowned slightly, she felt quite bad for him. He didn't deserve to die that way. "I dropped the key and now he's stuck up there"

They all pondered the loss for only a minute but then Andrea spoke up "Where's Glenn?".


	4. Tell it to the frogs

**Thank you: XxrudexbutxicexX, Appoli (guest) and The-Originals-Rock for your reviews and to all who followed glad you like it. This won't go the same as the episode obviously because Lori and Rick are divorced but oh well..**

**Tell it to the frogs.**

Everyone was sitting in silence, dwelling over the fact that they had left Merle Dixon alone on the roof of the department store building. Morales had told them not to bother because nobody would care if he didn't come back…except Daryl, merle's younger brother. Elena frowned slightly she knew Rick felt bad but the man would've shot him if he'd gotten out of the hand cuffs.

Just then the van stopped and Rick and Elena stood back. "You should come meet the group" Morales said "They'll be happy to meet you both"

Elena looked to Rick "Should we?"

"It's upto you…I'm still determined-"

"To find Carl?" She asked with a smile "Yeah I know and I'll help you with that"

"We'll leave soon" He muttered and she nodded, following him.

She saw someone freeze and she realised it was Shane. "Is that.."

"Shane" Rick said.

"Dad!" A voice cried.

The two looked to where the voice had come from and Elena recognised the little boy instantly as Carl, Rick's son. She'd been his baby sitter for years. Rick's smile grew as he stumbled a bit moving forward and the boy ran at him. Elena chewed her lip as she noticed Lori, who was staring wide eyed at Rick, she noticed Shane who seemed just as stunned as her.

She looked down to the little boy who was clinging onto Rick and Rick had clung back. Everyone, stood dumbfounded not sure what to say.

"What were the chances of that?" Elena smirked.

"Very few" Rick said.

"Mom said you died" Carl said to his father.

Rick nodded understandingly "She had every reason to believe that" Rick replied.

"Elena Johnston" Shane said "It's been a while since I saw you"

"Yeah…been a while" She smirked back.

As they walked further into the camp, Lori hugged Rick, he hugged her back but it wasn't a warm hug or anything else, just a friendly "we used to be married" awkward hug. He then was pulled into a hug by Shane and the two had a lot more of a brotherly hug than anything else.

"It's good to see you man" Shane said to him.

"You too" Rick said.

Rick, holding Carl turned to Elena "Come on"

"How did you to meet?" Lori asked.

"Well when I woke up…I was alone in the hospital and then I got out confused, but I got out in one piece" Rick said "Went home…got hit in the face with a shovel"

Elena snorted "By like a twelve year old"

Rick smirked "Yeah and then we went to the old jail and there she was, she'd been hiding in there for about a week"

"I wasn't going anywhere" She said.

"What about your old man?" Shane asked.

Elena bit her lip "Got eaten"

"Oh profound" Lori said.

She shrugged "That's what happened…he shoved me in the cell where they couldn't get in…"

"Did he…turn?" Shane asked.

"Um…not sure" She said shrugging "Hope not"

"You don't seem too bothered" Shane smirked.

She shrugged again "What happened. I was bothered at the time because I thought I was gonna die…but he saved my life and then he appeared"

"They rode into Atlanta on a horse!" Glenn said.

"Horse got eaten too…" Elena said "This idiot got us stuck in a tank"

"Yeah and then I saved your asses!" Glenn said.

Shane looked between the three of them and shook his head in disbelief.

* * *

Everybody sat around a camp fire, Andrea talking about how Merle was dangerous, and he only did it to himself and that it was nobody else's fault but his own. Carl was sitting by Rick, because Lori and Shane were talking about something. Elena had clicked straight away about what was going on between the pair.

"Word to the wide" Dale said "We're gonna have our hands full when Daryl get's back from his hunt"

"Seriously who is Daryl? I know he's Merle's brother but..." Elena said.

"He and his brother are a waste of space" Shane said appearing back, Lori next to him.

"Bit harsh" Elena replied.

"Dale's right though..we're gonna have our hands full" Shane said.

"I'll tell him" Rick said "I was the one who handcuffed him"

"I'll help" T-Dog said "I dropped the key"

"How did you drop the key?" Glenn asked shaking his head.

"I was going to get him out of the hand cuffs, the ground was wet, I slipped and it went down the drain"

"Shit happens to bad people" Elena said.

"How do you know he was a bad person?" Shane asked smirking sitting across from her.

"Well considering if he'd gotten out of those hand cuff's he would've shot Rick...and the way he spoke to everyone...being racist and then bad mouthing Andrea...to me that doesn't come off as a very nice person"

"Good point" Shane said.

"I chained the stariwell door so the walker's couldn't get to him" T-Dog said "Dixon's alive, and he's still up there, that's on us"

* * *

Later, Elena sat the fire still going and she noticed Rick come out of the tent and walked over and he sat down.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Uh..." She asked dum founded "You know...sitting"

He laughed "Right" he said.

She then began to whisper "You know there's somethin' goin on with Shane and Lori?"

"I know" he said, he wasn't as dumb as he played himself out to be.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" She asked.

"No" He said "She's not my wife anymore...it's not like she's cheating and if Shane makes her happy then...that's ok with me"

"You're too good a guy" She said shaking her head "There has to be a catch"

He shook his head "Nope, no catch" He said "I'm just glad I got my son back"

They looked up as a thunderstorm began "Great" Elena muttered.

"What?"

"My hair" She smirked "it's going to get ruined"

"You're such a child"

"Nah, I'm kidding" She said laughing "I haven't cared about my hair since before the outbreak"

"How long were you really in there?"

"About a week and a half, give or take" She shrugged.

"What did you do for food?"

"My dad brought tons of food and soon as the walker's left...I got out of the cell and slowly ate it and then you appeared, saved me" She smiled.

"I didnt' save you" He said "It was by chance that I found you"

"I still call that saving" She said and she sat.

"I think I should go back into Atlanta"

She looked voer at him in disbelief "Are you serious?"

"I left that man up there defensless, and I need the walkie-talkie remember? And besides those guns can help us"

"Don't lie" She said "You're going back for that hat"

"Don't tell anyone" He smirked.

She laughed "Well I got your back"

"You're going to come too?"

"Can't have you going alone" She said "So yeah"

"I'd advise you not too"

"I'd advise you to shut up but it's rude" She smirked. "You should go to sleep, you look like death"

He laughed with out humor and she smiled "Very funny"

"I'm not funny" She said "I'm halarious"

"Yeah, sure" Rick said ad he leaned back on the grass.

Eventually he fell asleep, Elena watched his sleeping form and shook her head and eventually fell asleep herself.

* * *

Elena woke up to somone moving beside her and she frowned getting up. There was Rick, still sound asleep and she smirked, kicking his leg. He didn't move or even respond so she rolled her eyes and got up. She blinked, looking around and realised that she was soaking and she looked to Rick who was just as bad.

She didn't see anybody around but she leaned down into his ear "Hey Sheriff"

Still no response "Rick..."

"Mmm?"

"You're wet"

"What?" he grumbled.

"We fell asleep...it rained and we're soaking"

"Ok" He grumbled and he turned over.

Elena stared at him in disbelief and stood up, stretching. She saw Andrea's sister, Amy.

"hey" Amy said.

"Hi" Elena replied.

"Um..you're wet"

"I know" She said looking down with a smile. "So is he but he wont get up"

"Here" She said going into a bag.

"No..it's ok"

"Honeslty I can't have you kickin' around in a pair of wet clothes...here" She said and she handed them to Elena.

"Thank you" Elena said.

"It's no problem"

After another few hours Rick had finally gotten up and Lori had handed Elena clothes to put next to him, though she didnt' do that exactly. She sat them on his face and waited until he scoffed and moved them. She walked away from him laughing.

"Are those two sure they're not dating?" Glenn mused.

Lori looked over to the pair who were talking about something "It's up to them if they are"

Glenn shrugged and walked down to where the red car was, which was being pulled apart but Dale, Morales and Jim.

About half an hour later there was screaming and Rick, Shane, Elena, Jim, Morales and Glenn ran to the scene to see the children and Jaquie, looking shaken and a walker, munching through a deer. They began beating it down.

"Such a guy thing to do" Elena muttered until Dale decapitated it.

"This is the first one I've seen up here" Dale said "They never usually come this far up the mountain"

"They're runnin out food in the city" Jim said "That's what.

Just then the bushes began rustling and Shane aimed his gun but put it down when he saw a man with a cross bow covered in dirt and grime.

"Son of a bitch. That's my deer! Look at it. All gnawed on by this... filthy, disease-bearing, motherless poxy bastard!" He grumbled and kicked the walker.

"You're not solving anything" Dale said "Lashing out"

"You take that stupid hat and go back to "On Golden Pond." Daryl said to him.

The walker's decapitated head began growling and Daryl grumbled. He shot in the head with an arrow.

"Come on people" He said "What the hell? It's gotta be the brain-don't ya'll know nothin'?"

He moved past them all and Elena frowned when she heard him call out for Merle.

"Daryl...we gotta talk" Shane said.

"About what?" Daryl asked.

"Merle"

"WHat about him?"

"There was an accident back in the city" Shane said.

"Is he dead?" Daryl asked.

Charlotte could see he was going red in the face, she wasn't sure with what though.

"Not sure" Shane said.

"Well he either is or he ain't!" Daryl spat.

"Look there's no easy way to say this" Rick intervened "So I'll just say it"

"Who the hell are you?" Daryl asked.

"Rick Grimes"

"Rick Grimes?" Daryl bit "you got somethin' you wanna tell me?"

"Your brother was a danger to us all" Rick said "So I handcuffed him to a piece of metal on the roof...he's still there"

"Let me process this" Daryl snapped "You chained my brother to rood...and you left him there!"

"Yes" Rick replied.

Daryl grunted and looked away for a minute and then flung his dead squirrels at Rick who doged them easily. He went to go flyin' for Rick but Shane knocked him on his back. Elena spotted T-dog holding wood. Suddenly Daryl pulled out a knife and got up.

"Watch the knife!" Elena said as he went to move it at Rick.

Shane managed to get him in a chokehold.

"You best let go of me!" Daryl growled.

"I think it's better if I don't" Shane replied.

"Chokehold's illegal" Daryl grnted.

"You can file a complaint" Shane replied. "We can do this all day"

Rick leaned in and stared at him "I'd like to have a calm discussion about this, you think you can manage that?" Rick asked him but Daryl grunted in response.

"What's it gonna be Daryl?" Shane asked.

"Can you manage that?" Rick asked.

Shane let him go, throwing Daryl into the dirt and he got up.

"What I did wasn't on a whim, your brother doesn't work or play well with others"

"It's not his fault" T-dog said "I dropped the key"

"You couldn't pick it up?" Daryl spat.

"I dropped it down a drain"

Daryl sniffled and then rubbed his brow "If that's supposed to makeme feel better it don't..."

"Well maybe this will" T-dog said "I chained the doot so no geeks could get to him, it had a padlock"

"It's gotta count for something" Rick said.

"Hell with all of y'all!" Daryl spat "Just tel me where he is so I can do find him"

"He'll show you" Lori said "Ain't that right?"

"Yeah" Rick said "Me and Elena are going back...dropped a bag of gun's, so...we're going back"

Everyone stared at the two of them like they were insane.

* * *

Everyone was sitting, talking to one and other. All except Daryl who was cleaning his crossbow.

"You're really gonna risk your lives for a douche bag like Merle Dixon" Shane said to Rick and Elena.

"Hey! Choose your words more carefully!" Daryl spat.

"oh no I did, douchebag is what I meant"

Elena tuned out until she heard them talking about Glenn who moaned and Rick pleaded with him.

"You're really gonna risk the lives of three people?" Shane asked.

"Four" T-Dog said.

"My day just keeps getting better and better" Daryl huffed.

"Do you see anyone else steppin' in to save your brother's cracka ass?" t-dog said.

"Why you?" Daryl asked.

"You wouldn't understand" T-dog said "You don't talk my language"

"Alright...we'll be back before sundown" Rick said and nodded.

He and Elena got int he front of the truck while Daryl, Glenn and T-dog sat in the back.

"Is this a good idea?" She asked.

"Not sure" He said "We'll try our best"

After another twenty minutes they stopped the cube van, they got out.

"We walk from here" Glenn said.

"Okay the guns or merle first?" T-dog asked.

"Merle's closest" Rick said "WE can get the guns on the way back"

* * *

They got to the roof of the department building and unpadlocked the door, Daryl went out.

"Merle!" he shouted but there was nothing but silence. "Merle!"

They walked to where he'd been and everybody froze, there it was a bloody hacksaw, and a hand. Elena stared wide eyed at it, not sure what to think or say.

"No!" Daryl roared "NO! NO! NO!" He cried.

Where the hell had Merle Dixon gone with only one hand?


	5. Vatos

**Thank you: Vyoko18, Appoli, FanficGirl10, fabsch1, The-Originals-Rock, MunkieMagic for your reviews on the last chapter and to all those who followed and favoured my story it's you that keeps me going. Anyway and thank you: Vyoko18 for your idea I'll keep that in mind...might surpirse you;) and his feelings will develop soon and yeah the jealousy with Lori thing will only last a little while though and thank you for all the compliments guy's! **

**and as for the screw up with the whole "Charlotte thing" That was my sister's fault, her name's charlotte haha I was shouting at her and she was shouting back and when I'm writing and shouting I usually write down what I'm saying lol...luckily it was just her name, I'll have it fixed soon. **

**Chapter 5: Vatos. **

Daryl was still moving around, screaming about Merle, upset that his brother had just cut off his hand and then ran for it. T-og moved slightly causing Daryl to whip round and point the crossbow at his head. Everyone froze, Elena's gaze stayed on T-Dog who looked like he was about to pass out. But Rick was just as fast and had his gun pointed at Daryl's head.

"I won't hesitate" He said "I don't care if every walker in this city hears it"

Daryl sniffled, his face still hard and a glare still fixed on T-Dog. He lowered his crossbow and sniffed again, T-Dog was still watching him with wide eyes, now on full alert. Daryl blinked the tears away from his eyes and scowled slightly.

"You got a dew-rag or somthin'?" He asked.

T-Dog sighed rapidly and pulled out a bandana, Daryl snatched it not saying thank you and he bent down, picking up his brother's hand. Glenn and Elena made their way down the metal stairs to stand next to T-Dog and Rick.

"I guess the sulfate was to dull for the handcuff" Daryl said as he examined the hand "Ain't that a bitch" He muttered to himself he then folded the bandana around the hand glanced at T-dog before going behind Glenn, who had a disgusted look on his face, and opened his bag shoving the hand into the bag. Elena watched in amusement at Glenn's expression and folded her arms. "He must've used a turnicate, maybe his belt, he'd lost more blood if he didn'"

He picked up his crossbow and they followed the trail of blood that led back into the building as T-Dog picked up the bag of tools that he'd dropped as Elena, Rick, Glenn and Daryl entered the building. Daryl went in first, everybody following him cautiously thinking he would explode at any minute.

They walked into a room and a growl stopped them and Elena seen past Daryl, and the walker turned around, it's mouth half hanging off. Daryl shot it through the head with an arrow and then they all left the room, heading somewhere else to find Merle but every room they went into was empty.

They went into a deserted room, all but the dead walkers. Elena eyed them carefully and wondered how Merle had managed to kill walker's with only one hand.

"Had enough in him to take down these sum'bitches" Daryl said walking through the room more.

"One handed" Elena muttered.

Daryl scoffed Toughest asshole I ever met my brother" Daryl said "Give him a hammer he'd crap out nails"

"Anyone couldn't pass that through the blood loss, no matter how tough he is" Rick said.

Daryl's expression darkened and he moved from the room "Merle!" He hissed.

"We're not alone here...remember!"Rick said.

"Screw that" Daryl huffed "Could be bleedin' out, said so yourself"

The smell of gasoline filled everyone's nostrils and they all become confused and entered some sort of kitchen. Elena spotted it first, the blood and the belt on the cooker but what caught her off guard was the skin and she had to stop herself from being sick.

"Uh...guy's?" She asked.

Everyone moved behind her seeing it.

"What's that stuff?" Glenn asked.

"Skin he colorized the stump" Rick said.

"Told you he was tough. Nobody can kill Merle but Merle" Daryl said.

"Don't take that out on faith, he's lost a lot of blood" Rick retorted.

Daryl glared at him "Yeah, didn' stop him from bustin' outta this death trap" He said walking to another door, and looked out an open window and everyone followed.

"He left the building?" Elena asked.

"Why the hell would he do that?" Glenn asked.

Daryl lifted a blood drenched towel and he frowned slightly "Why wouldn't he? He's out there alone as far as he knows,, doing what he's gotta do. surviving'"

"You call that surviving? Just wondering out in the streets, maybe passing out? What are his odds out there?" T-Dog asked.

"No worse than being handcuffed and left to rot by you sorry pricks" Daryl snapped he then looked at Rick "You couldn't kill him. Ain't so worried about some dead bastard"

"What about 1000 dumb dead bastards?" Rick asked. "Different story?"

"Why don't you take a tally? Do want you want, I'm gonna go get him"

"Daryl, wait!" Rick said grabbing Daryl's shoulders.

"Get your hands off me!" Daryl spat "You can't stop me!"

"I don't blame you. He's family I get that. I went through hell trying to find my little boy I know exactly how you feel. He can't get far with that injury. We could help yo check a few blocks around but only if we keep a level head"

"I can do that" Daryl said.

"Only if we get those guns first" T-Dog said.

* * *

After a while they were all sitting talking, not sure how to renegade the situation with not only Merle but the guns. Glenn said that he and Daryl offered to go out and get the guns.

"You're not doing this alone, this is a bad idea and I don't even like you much" Rick said to Daryl.

"It's a good idea" Glenn said "just hear me out"

"Glenn's right Rick" Elena said speaking up "If we go out there in a group we're screwed"

"If I'm alone I can move faster" Glenn nodded and then pointed to the map "That's where Daryl, Elena and I will go"

"Why me and her?" Daryl asked.

"Your crossbows different from his gun" Glenn said "And she can move fast...I've seen her run"

"What's Elena gonna do?" Rick asked.  
"Get the guns"

Elena stared at him "No" Rick said "No way"

"It's fine...he's right I'm fast on my feet" She said.

"No...that's not a good idea" Rick said.

"It'll be fine...if I get out there...get the guns then I can get back in and we can go find Merle" She said shrugging.

Rick sighed and rubbed his forehead. Glenn began talking about where Rick and T-Dog should go before Daryl spoke up.

"Hey kid" he said "What did you do before all this?"

"I delivered Pizza's...why?" Glenn replied.

Elena smirked, Glenn was just a little cutie.

Glenn, Elena and Daryl went out to find the streets filled with walker's. Elena cussed under her breath as Daryl and Glenn opened the gate.

"You two got balls for a woman and a Chinaman" Daryl said.

"Shhh" Elena snipped.  
"I'm Korean" Glenn replied.

"Whatever" Daryl spat back.

Elena moved quickly, not being noticed by the walker's yet and she spotted the guns and smirked, smiling to herself. She ran over to them, picking them up and running back, hitting a walker in the head as she did so. She was just about to go for the gate when she heard the commotion in front of her. She turned, all of the walker's attention now on her and she cussed again, heading for the gate.

Just as she was about to run through however she seen the men coming towards her and she froze for a minute and went to go back the other way but she was grabbed, she let out a yelp"GLENN! DARYL!" She yelled. Which caused both Glenn and Daryl to turn to where she was. She launched the bag at them and was pushed into a car, she could see both Glenn and Daryl who rushed to the gate.

Rick and T-Dog ran around the corner to see Glenn, Daryl and a young boy, Rick's eyes darted around in panic before he ran forward and shoved Daryl back.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa stop!" Rick snapped.

"What's going on?" T-Dog asked.

"They got Elena" Glenn said.

"They took Elena! Ya li'l bastard! I'm gonna bash your homies!" Daryl screamed at the young boy "Im gonna stomp your ass!"

Rick stared out the gate, still in panic but noticed the bag but also the incoming walkers.

"Go to the left!" Rick commanded after T-Dog pointed.

T-Dog and Glenn ran, pulling the boy with them as Daryl and Rick shut the gate over and ran behind them.

* * *

Rick sat the boy dow on the chair and sat in front of him, Daryl was pacing the room in a rage, Glenn and T-Dog both stood with their arms folded.

"There was a man you were with" Rick said "I need you to tell us where he is"

"I ain't telling you nothing!" The boy spat.

"What the hell happened back there?" T-Dog asked.

"I told you! This little turd and his douche bag friends came outta nowhere and jumped us" Daryl spat.

"Your the one that jumped me!" The kid argued.

"No...we thought you were a walker" Glenn argued "It was the sensible thing to do!"

"Took Elena, could'a taken Merle too" Daryl said.  
"Merle? What kinda hick name is that? I wouldn't even name my dog merle!"

Daryl was about to kick the boy in the face but Rick stopped him "Daryl back off!"

Daryl huffed slightly but went back over to Glenn's bag and pulled out the bandana with the hand in it.

"See what happened the last time someone pissed me off!" Daryl growled and he threw his brother's hand into the boy's lap who yelped and jamp back and Daryl grabbed him by the color of his shirt "Start with the feet this time!"

Rick walked over and moved Daryl back and stared down at the boy "We can work something out" He said and the boy nodded.

* * *

The boy took them to the building that they were staying in and they all sat behind it.

"You sure you're up for this?" Rick asked T-Dog.

"Yeah" T-dog and Glenn breathed out and they stalked off making sure for walkers first.

Daryl looked down to the young boy and he snapped "One wrong move and you got an arrow up the ass...just so you know"

"Gee's gonna take that arrow outta my ass and shove it up yours...just so you know!" The kid spat back.

"Gee?" Rick asked before Daryl could respond to him.

"Guillermo" The boy replied.

"Ok then...let's go see Guillermo" Rick nodded.

Daryl kicked the boy's arm so he'd move and they all walked up to a door and they opened up when the three of them stopped revealing ten men in front of them.

"You ok little man?" The first man asked.

"They wanna cut off my feet carnal"

"Cops do that?" The man asked "Didn't know that was part of the job description"

"No not the cop, this redneck Puto here. Cut some dudes hand off, showed it too me" The boy said.

There was then a shut up and shouting and a bigger guy came out pointing a gun at Daryl.

"There's that bastard right there! Shot me in the ass with an arrow!"

"Chill" Guillermo said. "This true? Cut off Miguel's feet? That's pretty sick man"

"We were hopin for more of a calm discussion" Rick said with a shrug.

"He jump's Felipe's cousin and you shot Felipe in the ass with an arrow...and you want a calm discussion"

"That's what I said" Rick nodded.

"You fascinate me"

"Heat of the moment" Rick said "Mistakes were made on both sides"

"Who's that dude to you anyway, you don't look related"

"He's one of the group more or less" Rick nodded "Bet you have people just like him"

"You got my brother in there?!" Daryl demanded.

"Sorry..fresh outta white boys" Guillermo said "but I got a girl. You interested?"

"We have one of yours, you have one of mine" Rick said "it's a fair trade"

"Don't sound fair to me"

"Gee come on man" Miguel pleaded.

"My people got attacked, where's the composition for their pain and suffering, more to the point where's my bag of guns?"

"Guns?" Rick asked.  
"The bag that Miguel saw lying on the street, the bag that Felipe and Horrel went back to get...that bag of guns"

"You're mistaken" Rick said.  
"I don't think so"

"You're mistaken about it being yours" Rick said "It's my bag of guns"

"They were in the street anyone could say they were theirs...I'm supposed to just take your word?" He asked "What's to stop my people from eloping you right here and now and taking what's mine?"

"You could do that" and he nudged his head in the direction of the gun's cocking "Or not"

"Ojey!" Guillermo shouted "The way I see it is you got two options"

They looked up, seeing two bigger men and then the girl in the middle a bag over her head, she looked tiny compared to them considering they were at least five times the height of her. They ripped the bag from her head and she looked down, Rick looked up at her their eyes meeting and she tried escaping the men's grasps.

"You come back with Miguel and my bag of gun's and everybody walks" he said "or you come back locked and loaded and see what side spills more blood"

He looked back up at T-dog and Glenn and then gave a slight shrug and they vanished back into the musty building, Rick's eyes still on Elena as they took her away again, he was slowly coming to realise just what she was beginning to mean to him, and it was only because she'd been taken and was in custody of being hurt that he realised this...

* * *

Elena was petrified, what were they gonna do? What if Rick didn't come back to get her?

"You come with me" The big man, Felipe said to her.

She frowned but followed him anyway when the other man let go of her arm. She followed him into another part of the building before frowning when she seen all of the older people.

"What is this?" She asked.

"You ever care for someone before?" He asked looking down at her.

"Uh...my mom when she was sick..." Elena shrugged and kept following him.

"Well you're gonna stay in here and help out until they get back with our guns"

They were in a huge room where loads of elder people sat. "Your guns?" Elena asked.  
"Yes our guns"

"They're not yours. They're ours. We took them from King County Sheriff's department"

He didnt' reply just walked out the other way from her and she frowned, not sure what to do.

* * *

"And tell your little boy what?" T-Dog asked rubbing his forehead.

"I need to get her back" Rick nodded and he shrugged "I've known her all her life...I'm not gonna let her die now"

They all stared at each other and then nodded, Daryl shrugged and went over to the guns.

"Come on man this is nuts!" He cried.

Rick shoved him and he fell back onto his ass and he then put his hands on his head as if trying to keep himself sane.

* * *

Elena was standing with her arms folded, trying to help a man who had just had an asthma attack and she sat him down, sitting beside him trying to help him breathe in and out as someone else helped him too.

"What the hell is this?" A familiar voice asked.

Elena whirled her head around, seeing Rick, Glenn Daryl and T-Dog. She stood and rushed to Rick, hugging him.

"Asthma attack" She said pointing to the man "couldn't get his breath all of a sudden"

"Thought you were gonna get eaten by dog's!" T-Dog said.

She smiled and they all heard barking, turning to see three chuiaiuas. "Guess not" Glenn said with a smirk.

Rick went off on one, demanding to talk to Guillermo "So they didn't feed you to the dogs then?" Glenn asked.  
"Guess not" Elena smirked.

"Did they do anything to you? Or have you been in here the whole time?" T-Dog asked.

"No they didn't do anything surprisingly" Elena said with a shrug "I thought maybe they were going to...but they didn't"

They turned, following Rick, Daryl and Guillermo into another room and Rick decided they they needed all the help they could get so he gave him a few guns and the five of them left.

Elena noticed Rick was wearing his hat "See" She said "Told you it was only for the hat"

Glenn laughed "It was...wasn't it...admit it"

"Don't tell anybody" Rick laughed.

"You've given away half our guns and ammo" Daryl said.  
"Not nearly half" Glenn said.

"For what? A bunch of old farts who are gonna die off momentarily anyhow? Seriously how long do you think they got?" Daryl asked.  
"How long do any of us?" Glenn replied.

It was then when they got back to where the truck had been and they all noticed it was gone.

"Oh my god" Elena said frowning.

"Where the hell's our van?" Daryl demanded.

"You left it right there! Who would take it?" Glenn asked.  
"Merle" Rick growled.

Daryl cringed "He's gonna be taken some vengeance back to camp.

"Great" Elena said "We said we'd be back by sundown"

"Guess they're just gonna have to wait" T-Dog muttered.

* * *

Just when they were getting closer to the camp screams could be heard and everybody looked at each other, confused. They ran for it, getting to the camp and seeing that it was being attacked by walker's. Everybody fired their guns, Daryl using his crossbow and Elena picked up an axe, lodging it into the walker's heads. She didn't notice the one behind her before she heard the gun shot and she turned, seeing Rick pointing the gun.

That was twice he'd saved her today.

After all the walker's were dead everybody stared at each other, everything was quiet all except Andrea who was weeping from the loss of her sister Amy.

"Amy!" She screamed "Amy!"

Everybody was crying, Rick had a hold of Carl, Shane was near Lori and Elena stood watching the blonde hunch over her sister in despair and she felt the tears well up in her eyes...she knew how much it hurt to watch someone you loved die that way and her eyes met Rick's and she stared at him for a split second before looking away again and she heard Jim whisper.

"I remember my dream now" he said "Why I dig those holes"


	6. Wildfire

**Thank you: The-Orginals-Rock and 6747 for your reviews and to everyone who followed. **

**Here's chapter 6: Wildfire**

It had been a rough night for everyone, especially the ones who had lost their loved ones, more so poor Andrea for a start, she'd lost her little sister and she hadn't moved her now dead sister's side and it was only a matter of time before she turned into one of the walker's. Elena helped move the bodies carefully trying not to be sick because the smell was so intense for her. She noticed how the children jumped at every sudden movement and about all most everyone did too.

They put the bodies of the loved ones into a pile and the walker's who'd been killed were put into the flames and she noticed Rick, Shane, and Lori were standing talking. She could hear them too but decided not to interfere.

"She still won't move?" Rick asked.

"She won't even talk to us" Lori said "What do we do?"

"We can't just leave Amy like that" Shane said "We need to deal with it, just like the other's"

"I'll tell her how it is" Rick sighed and he walked towards her.

He bent down beside her and didn't even get a chance to to talk before Andrea had a gun pointed in his face and she cocked it. Elena froze slightly and watched the scene unfold in front of her.

"I know how the safety works" Was all she said.

Rick put his hands up in self defence and backed away from her "Sorry"

He brushed past Elena carefully catching the eye of Lori, who narrowed her eyes slightly. She folded her arms and watched as he stared back at Elena, who caught her staring and looked away. Rick went back to the two of them and stood. He was just about to say something when Daryl interviened.

"Ya'll can't be serious?" He asked "Let that girl ham string us? That girl's a timebomb"

Elena turned her head to see what was actually going on.

"Then what do you suggest?" Rick demanded.

"Take the shot" Daryl said with a slightl shrug "Clean in the brain from here. Hell I could hit a turkey in the eye from this distance"

"No" Lori huffed "God sake's let her be!"

Lori stalked off torwards the RV and gave Elena a very strange look before going in, Elena pretended not to notice it but was wondering to herself why the hell Lori was giving her dirty looks? WHat had she done?

From out of nowhere Daryl began shouting "Ya'll left my brother for dead!" He screamed "You had this comin'!"

Elena froze at his tone again and watched as he roughly dragged dead walker's to the flames, she then moved her head to see Jacqui was talking to Jim about his shirt. She didn't pay enough attention until Jacquie began to cry out.

"A Walker got him!" She cried "A walker bit Jim!"

"Show it to us!" Daryl spat.

Jim picked up the shovel clearly ready for anyone who went at him but T-dog grabbed him from behind and pulled his arms above his head.

"I'm okay!" Jim cried. Daryl lifted up his shirt to reveal the walker bite that had long since dried up, Elena frowned there was a lot more people dying than she'd thought. "I'm okay! I'm okay! I'm okay!"

Rick, and some other's were all standing in a half circle and Elena moved over to Jim.

"How are you feelin'?" She asked kneeling in front of him.

He shurgged slightly "Not sure.."

"It's gonna be ok, you're gonna be ok" Elena nodded. She was trying to convince herself this more than Jim himself. He looked past her not particularly sure what he was looking at Elena turned too.

"Someon'e gotta grow themselves some balls and take care of this!" Daryl yelled and went towards Jim with his picaxe. Elena moved and pointed her gun in his face and he stopped in his tracks, the axe raised above his head.

"You so much as make one move you'll be dead before you hit the ground" She said still pointing the gun in his face.

"We don't kill the living" Rick said from behind him, he also had a gun pointed to Daryl's head.

"That's funny coming from the guy who just put a gun to my head" Daryl spat.

"We might disafree on some thing's but not this, you can go head and put that down" Rick said nodding towards Daryl's axe "Go on"

Daryl threw the axe down roughly and glared at them all. Rick brushed past Elena and grabbed Jim's arm.

"Come with me" He said to him.

"Where are you taking me?" Jim asked in a daze.

"Some place safe" Rick said.

Elena watched as they walked away and went into the RV, and was pulled from her thought's when a hand grabbed her arm. She turned quickly her eyes wide. Lori was staring at her, and not the usual look more of a dirty look.

"Uh..Hi" Elena said.

"Listen" She said "I don't know what's going on between you and Rick but it better stop"

"Excuse me?" Elena asked raising her eyebrows.

"It better stop, right now" Lori spat.

"Lori I don't know what you think is going on and clearly you are delusional if you think something would happen between Rick and myself. But there's nothing going on and even if there was, what in the hell would it have to do with you?"

"He's too old for you" Lori said nodding.

Elena made a face "I'm twenty two, you can't be serious"

"Elena, he's my husband"

Elena looked at Lori for a minute before snorting "Was your husband...why do you care you're with Shane now, or is it the fact that not everybody's attention is on you anymore?"

Lori glared at her "He won't ever love you the way he loves me"

"Listen grandmaw" Elena spat "I have no intrest in Rick whatsoever, he's a friend, he saved my ass plenty and you're just being an absalute cunt about it. He's not interested in me either, so I don't know what exactly you're trying to pull here" She said ripping her arm from Lori's grip "But you better not threaten me again, or I'll do more than threaten you"

Lori glared at her heatedly before stomping off, carefully not catching the attention of Shane who had been sitting with Carl. Elena rubbed her forehead and sighed, what the hell had gotten into Lori? What the hell was her problem?

Elena then stopped moving when she noticed Amy's body move and watched as Andrea whispered to her sister, whispered to her how she was sorry and always thought there was more time and how she loved her and Andrea pulled the trigger, everybody around flinched at the sound...

* * *

Everybody went up to where Jim had dug the holes the day before and watched as the all put their loved ones into them. Andrea, was having a hard time moving Amy's body into the hole when Dale attempted to help her.

"I got this!" Andrea spat.

Elena folded her arms, hugging herself slightly when she felt someone's stare on her. Her eyes traced around everyone until they landed on Rick, who was staring back at her. She gave a small smile to which he returned but the two didn't notice the daggers that were being sent to Elena by Lori.

When Andrea had finally gotten Amy into the hole by herself she got up and began moving back to the cars, everyone beginning to follow. Elena moved by Rick and stopped him as everyone else walked on.

"You need to get your ex under control" She said.

"What?"

"She think's there's something going on between the two of us" Elena said.

"What make's her think that?" Rick asked frowning.

"I have no idea...but she needs to be taken under control. I don't know what her problem is"Elena asked.

"I have no idea..." Rick said "But one thing is for sure, even if there was, what would it have to do with her?"

"Have you tried Morgan again?" She asked as the two began walking again.

"Yes, still no reply"

"maybe the connection went out" She said with a shrug.

"Maybe" he said "I need to hurry up and get to see Jim..."

"Okay" Elena nodded and the two walked further down the hill getting into the car and going back to camp.

* * *

The next day everybody was on their way to the CDC, Jim had been left behind because he was just to bad to keep going. Elena watched the scenery pass by her when the RV finally stopped and they all got out, shocked and disgusted at all the bodies that were lying around on the ground. The women kept their children close and they all ran towards the doors.

"There's no one here" T-Dog said.

Elena looked around and spotted the camera move "The camera moved" She said pointing at it.

"WALKER'S!" Daryl shouted from behind them all.

Elena whirled her head round to see walker's stomping towards the group, one fell to the ground when Daryl's arrow went through it's skull and everyone began panicking and crying out.

"I know you're in there!" Rick called "Please help us! We're despearate!"

"Guy's!" A voice shouted as more walker's approched them.

"Rick please...come on" Shane begged his best friend.  
"Rick.." Lori said gripping onto his arm but he moved from her grip.

"You're killing us!" Rick screamed at the camera and Elena moved forward "You're killing us!"

She grabbed his arm "Come on" He looked down at her "Come on"

He went to go back to screaming at the camera but Shane shoved him and he turned on his feet.

As the group began walking quickly a loud noise stopped them and they all turned, seeing the doors open and a burst of light fill their vision.


	7. TS-19 part 1

**Okay I'm a little unsure whether to use Nina Dobrev as Elena because of the vampire diaries but if that's who you guy's picture as Elena then Nina Dobrev it is.**

**Thank you to:Guest, angellic dragon,The-Orginals-Rock and FanFicGirl10 for your reviews and to who followed it means so much to me and I'm so glad you like this story I mean in my opinion it sucks ass but ah well as long as you guy's like it I'm cool to keep updating.**

**As for: FanFicGirl10 who said you wanted some "Smut" ;) in this chapter you might just get some lol and let me know if it's a bit too soon or whatever if it's okay cause I don't know if I can write good sex scenes. **

**oh and due to the fact that I happen to actually like Shane he will not be killed when he is...he and Rick will still have their disagreements but things will obviously be different.**

**And also if you wouldn't mind checking out my friends story: Not Just the dead I'd appriciate that :) Author is PopGoesDarylDixon, she's an awesome girl and I hope you like her story even though it's only one chapter just now..**

**I'm blabbing now back to work here's chapter 7.**

**Chapter 7: TS-19 part one.**

Everyone ran into the CDC and waited for a minute until a man appeared, holding a gun up to them. Elena stayed near the back with T-Dog, not particularly in the mood to look at Lori's stupid face.

"Who are you?what do you want?" He asked. Elena could tell he wasn't sure whether to be happy or frantic.

" A chance" Rick replied.

"That's asking an awful lot nowadays" He replied.

Elena looked around, the place hadn't changed much since she was last in it considering she'd not been in it for about ten years, her school had brought her here on a field trip, she wasn't very interested in it in all honesty. She heard something about having to take a blood test and like Rick and some other's she was more than happy to do it so she could stay.

They were all in the elevator, they now the knew the man as Jenner, Dr Edwin Jenner and Elena didn't pay much attention to him now either, stared at Rick's face trying to figure something out for herself. She seen him glance back at her and she looked away, and the elevator stopped and they all walked out heading down a long stretched out corridor.

"Are we underground?" Carol asked.

"You claustrophobic?" Dr. Jenner asked.

"A little" Carol replied.

"Try not to think too much about it" Jenner said.

They entered a room and Rick went first, then Shane, then Lori who drew Elena a dirty look when she walked past her and Elena scowled at the back of the woman's head, what the hell was her problem? She would rip her face off if she looked at her like that again.

She moved forward and sat as he took the blood she looked around.

"I recognise you" Jenner said to her.

"Really?" She asked, not in the slightest bit interested. She was too tired.

"Yes, you look familiar"

"I was here on a school trip once" She shrugged when he pulled the needle out.

"That'll be why then" he nodded.

She moved and let Andrea sit down, most people had been done but just then Andrea began to huff and puff. When she stood however she was shaken but Jacqui managed to catch her before she fell.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"She hasn't eaten in days" Jacqui said. "None of us have"

"I think i can solve that problem" Jenner said.

* * *

After they were settled into their seats at the table Jenner had brought them food, and Rick sat by Elena and just happened to catch Lori glaring, she didn't see him looking at her due to the fact that her eyes were glued to Elena who was chirping away happily to his son Carl and Carol's daughter Sophia. He frowned slightly not really sure what Lori's problem was. He shrugged it off for now and decided to deal with it later.

Carl decided he wanted a drink of wine.

"Well when he's in france or italy then he can have some" Lori laughed.

"What's it gonna hurt?" Rick asked, the man was just getting tipsy and decided to play off on it"Come on..."

"Fine" She said laughing shaking her head.

"There you go young lad" Dale said handing the boy a glass.

Everything went silent to wait for his reaction, and when he took a sip of it his face scrunched up and he frowned "ewwww" he choked "That's nasty!"

The room burst into fits of laughter as he handed his father the glass.

"Taste the sourpop there bud?" Shane asked laughing.

"Not you Glenn!" Daryl's voice boomed, this had probably the most the man had talked without being aggressive as he poured more of the liquid into Glenn's cup. The young man was confused.  
"What?" He asked looking up at Daryl.

"Keep drinkin' little man!" Daryl replied "I wanna see how red yer face can get!"

Glenn sighed, but smiled all the same taking another drink and all the attention went to Rick as he stood up, becoming more and more consumed with alcohol as the time passed.

"Looks like we haven't properly thanked our host" He said.

"He's more than just our host" T-Dog said from the other side of Elena.

"Booya!" Daryl cried out causing it to spread like wildfire around the table.

That was when Elena's eyes travelled around the table and her big brown eyes finally landed on Lori, who was staring back at her, a heated look on her face and Elena sighed feeling slightly uncomfortable. As Rick sat back down his arm went around Elena's shoulder's and Elena could see from the corner of her eye Lori's face going red slightly.

_If she even opens her mouth_...Elena thought to herself.

"I think I'll show you to your rooms" Jenner said.

Everyone got up and followed him and Elena ended up at the back again next to Carol and Sophia not that she minded.

"Most of the system powered down so you'll have to make do here" Jenner said "Couches are comfortable and there is a stationary down there that the kids might enjoy, just don't plug in the game consoles or anything that will plug out the power and same goes for if you're showering, try going easy on the hot water"

He stalked off down the hall and Glenn turned to the group with a childish grin.

"Hot water?"

"That's what the man said!" T-Dog grinned.

Elena went into a room and put her bag down, looking around thankfully there was a bed and she could get a good night's sleep for once.

"Elena?" A voice came.

She turned seeing Lori in the doorway and she folded her arms. _Oh here we go..._Elena said to herself. She didn't say anything as Lori walked further into the room and stopped just a few inches from her.

"Can I help you?" Elena spoke finally.

"Yes. I asked you politely the other day to stay away from Rick"

"Politely? Urgh..Listen Lori" Elena said "There is nothing going on okay?"

"I don't believe that considering the way you two are actin' towards each other" Lori replied.

"Even if I did what would it have to do with you?"

"He's the father of my child. He cares a lot more for me than he ever will for you. Now be a good girl and stay back"

That hit home. Elena stared at her, wanting badly just to throw a punch to Lori's jaw. She didn't understand why she didn't.

"You can think what you want. But if I did want a relationship with Rick, I'd have one. I wouldn't ask your permition Lori, it's not up to you, you ain't the boss of me and you ain't the boss of him.."

"He can do whatever he wants" She said "I'm just telling the truth"

"No what you're doing is trying to make me feel lower about myself than what I already do and I'm sick of you drawin' me dirty looks when you think I can't see you. One day when you do it your face might break or it might stay that way" Elena snapped "You're not my mother, you are nothing to do with me so stop trying to tell me what to do and beat it"

Lori stared back at her and rolled her eyes "You're choice...you're the one who's gonna get hurt in the end"

"Just get out" Elena snapped at her.

Lori smirked and walked out of the room, shutting the door. As she walked down the hall towards where her room was with Shane and Carl a hand grabbed her arm and she turned to face them. Rick.

"I wanted to say something to you" He said slurring his words slightly.

"What?"

"You're not my wife anymore" he said nodding "I just wanted to let you know that I'm happy for Shane and yourself, good luck to both of you, he's my best friend and I'd like to see him happy but you and me are no more and you need to understand that"

"I do understand that Rick"

"I don't think you do" He said shaking his head "You see, I've seen the dirty looks you've been givin' Elena, and don't play dumb because I've noticed, just leave her be, it's best to do that, and I'm nothin' to do with you anymore, the only reason I'm with this group is because of Carl if it weren't for Carl, I wouldn't be here and neither would Elena...so...just let's never talk of it again"

Lori stared at him as he let go of her arm and he gave her one last smile before leaving her alone in the hallway to think.

As Elena walked into the shower she frowned. Who did Lori think she was? Trying to be smart assed with her like she was dumb child. Elena wasn't a child for fuck sake she was a young woman and if she wanted to have a relationship with Rick then she'd have a relationship with Rick.

She let the hot water run over her for ten minutes before getting out of the shower. She dried herself and her long brown hair before pulling her clothes on and going out into the room she'd occupied as her own. She quickly fiddled with the brush in her bag...why she still had it she'd never know. She sat on the bed and stared at the wall for a good few minutes, just thinking to herself.

As she sat the door was chapped and she quickly got up and moved over to it, all hell was going to break loose if it was Lori because she'd start swinging punches. She threw the door open to see a smiling Rick. She smiled back shyly and brushed a strand of hair from her face.

"Hi" he said.

"Hello officer, what can I do for you?" She asked.

"Wonderin' if I could share a room with you, young lady" he said.

"Sure Lori will be okay with that?" She asked huffily.

Rick laughed "nothin' to do with her, she won't bother you anymore" Elena looked at him for a minute and she smiled.

"Come on in, you needing a shower?" She asked.

"That would be nice" He replied walking past her.

"It's right in there" She said pointing as she shut the door.

"Thank you 'Lena" he replied and walked into the shower room.

Elena smiled as she walked over to the bed and sat down but the smile soon faded as her thoughts began to curse her mind like a skipping record player. _Would Rick ever consider...NO._ Now was not the time to be thinking about relationships with people. Especially not with Rick it was bad enough that Lori hated her right now...she didn't need to screw things up with someone she'd known all her life.

As another ten minutes passed, Rick came back into the room, he gave her a smile as he brushed a hand through his still wet hair, he looked like he wasn't sure where to go or what to do.

"Bed's big enough for two" Elena said looking over at him as she moved over.

He grinned at her and moved over to the bed and sat next to her, leaning his head against the headrest.

"Can I ask" Elena said "Why does Lori hate me so much?"

Rick glanced at her "She doesn't"

"Could'a fooled me" Elena said staring at his face.

"She's going on about something that's not happening or ever gonna happen" Rick said with a sigh.

"Never gonna happen?" Elena blurted out without thinking. Rick looked at her, her face going red instantly.

"I...uh...we-" he tried but didn't know how to reply.

"I didn't mean that!" Elena said as she moved from the bed, she faced away from him scared of his facial expression and scared her face would give anything away.

"Elena" Rick said "It's-"

"No I didn't mean it...not at all" she said. But of course she was lying, she did mean it but she never meant to say it out loud.

Rick stayed silent, the tiny thread of hope that he'd had, now lost. Elena's breathing increased and against every fibre of her being , she turned now facing him _FUCK IT _she said to herself and moved quickly wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling his face to her's, their lips crashing together.

Rick froze under her touch but after a minute he kissed back, her tongue demanded entrance to his mouth, which he happily obliged too, their tongue's danced together and Elena's heart beat erratically, Rick's was probably nearly bursting through his chest. He hadn't kissed anyone like that apart from Lori, and he hadn't done that for two years...probably even longer.

He pressed Elena against the wall and she cupped his face with her hands as the two continued their deep passionate kiss. Rick's body pressed close to her's and she bit his bottom lip, causing Rick to make a gasping noise. Elena didn't really hear it due to the blood pumping in her ears.

He lifted her up slightly so he could move her, by no time Elena had pulled Rick's shirt off, feeling the still slightly wet muscles under her fingers. Rick's hands were knotted in her recently washed long silky brown hair, now matting it slightly but his hands moved to the end of her shirt and he tugged it off.

Before he knew it Rick was on his back on the bed, Elena's body above his. She leaned down into him, their lips meeting again and he caught her off guard, so now she was below him and she giggled slightly as he kissed her neck. She bit her lip as he moved slightly, and she didn't understand why she wasn't stopping him from making her feel good..._WHY AREN'T YOU STOPPING HIM ELENA! _She screamed at herself but this feeling was just too good to stop now.

She moved her hands to his trousers and he helped her with his belt and slid them off, being now only in his boxers, and he pulled them same stunt and pulled her jogging bottoms off. She hadn't done this for a while...a long while but hey why the fuck not?

After the two were no completely undressed Rick took a minute for the sight to sink in, Elena's scent filling his nostrils, it was a strange smell of lilies and lavender but he pushed the thought away and he leaned in, kissing her again and she wrapped her arms around his neck again. He entered her in a slow motion and she let out a low moan, trying to keep as quite as possible not really wanting anyone to hear.

Her arm's tightened around his neck and she arched her back as Rick moved in and out in a slow rocking motion. He had to admit, this had began to happen a lot faster than he ever thought it would, only a few years ago she was baby sitting his son and now he was having sex with her...he was gonna feel great in the morning. But right now none of the shit that mattered elsewhere mattered to him now.

He kissed her neck as he moved his arms around her back, she moaned into his neck as he moved in and out, her leg's tensing around his waist as he began picking up his pace. He heard his name muffled slightly and smiled into her neck as he continued to kiss it. Her hands were then pressed against his chest, her left hand directly where his heart was and he kept his firm grip on her back.

She had her eyes closed and was biting her bottom lip, and he realised then when he looked at her face that she wasn't any longer just the girl he'd baby sat for years for his boss...but she was someone he could connect with. She opened her eyes to look at him, and he noticed the faint blush creep onto her face and she moved with him in the rocking motion.

She moaned again when he went faster and when he felt the her tense he knew what was happening, "Stay with me" he said into her neck. They breathed heavily against each other and then Rick's pace faltered. His finger's traced her back causing her to shiver and squirm slightly. She, by accident let out a louder moan than she should've but she couldn't help it. She moved so they were going faster and then he released and the feeling for both of them was intense something neither had felt before.

As the two lay beside each other on the bed, waiting for their heavy breathing to go back to normal, Rick leaned over and kissed her, she kissed him back, he pulled back and lay his head on the pillow, and after five minutes Elena's breathing was normal, Rick turned his head to see that she'd fallen asleep and in all honesty, after that he thought that maybe it was the best idea...

* * *

_**So what did you think...a little too much or was it okay? Either way I hope you enjoyed and the second part shouldn't be too long. UNTIL NEXT TIME**_


	8. TS-19 part 2

**Glad you guy's liked the "Smut" lol, so next time I do it, I'll try and be a little bit more detailed anyway thank you so much for your reviews, follows and favourites, glad you liked it and here's chapter 8. **

**Chapter 8: TS-19 part 2. **

Elena's eyes fluttered open and she felt the warm body next to her's and she inwardly groaned, but at the same time last night had been...the best night she'd had for a while. Now there was definitely going to be something going on and Lori fucking whatever her second name was, would get involved and Elena didn't really want to have to hit the woman, because she'd known her all her life...but now? She was being a complete bitch and Elena had tried to put her in her place but had it worked? Should she tell Rick again? Get Rick to say something, unknowing that Rick had already opened his mouth to his ex wife.

She felt Rick stir slightly and he rolled over, his arm going across her bare stomach and she smirked slightly, if this was any other situation she would've laughed at it, never in a million years did she think that she'd have sex with Rick Grimes...but...here she was lying naked next to him. She felt her cheeks heat up and she didn't realise that she was staring at him until one of his eyes opened to look back at her.

"You're starin" He grinned.

She let out a chuckle and turned her head away "Sorry"

"I don' mind much" He said.

"I'd ask what time it is...but...you know that's a pretty stupid question to ask" She said looking around the room.

"It's early anyway..."

The door was chapped and the two of them bolted up straight.

"Yeah?" Elena asked.

"Uh Elena...you decent?" Glenn's voice asked.

Rick tried to hide his muffled laughter and Elena slapped his arm telling him to hush.

"Yeah...no...I uh...what is it?" She asked.

"Breakfast" Glenn's voice asked, his voice had an edge to it, almost as if he wanted to be sick.

"You got a hangover there Glenn?" Rick asked.

Glenn was silent for a minute before he chuckled "Yeah...yeah I've got a hangover...it reminds me why I never drink"

The two laughed "We'll see you at breakfast" Rick said.

"Okie Dokie"

When they were sure Glenn had left Elena turned to Rick "You were supposed to shhh" She said putting a finger to her lips.

"Why?" he asked.

"Your ex wife is gonna go crazy" She said shaking her head.

Rick caught her off guard by planting his lips to her's and she was startled for a minute, much like Rick had been the night before and he pulled back after a minute and stared her in the eyes "I don't care"

He moved before she did and she stared at him and then as he went to move muttered "Oh no" she said and she grabbed him, pulling him to her and he chuckled lowly as their lips pressed together. He wanted to do another round of what had happened last night but there was another chap at the door.

The two pulled apart when they heard Lori's voice. "Hide" Elena hushed to Rick who merely rolled his eyes at her and went into the shower room with his clothes and Elena pulled hers on quickly and opened the door. "Lori"

"I wanted to talk to you"

"ABout what?" She asked as Lori walked into the room.

_Oh I swear to fucking god, I will rub it in your face that I had sex with your ex and you can't do fuck all about it, if you even dare say anything._Elena screamed at the woman internally.

"I wanted to apologize" Lori said turning to face her.

"Ap..what?"

"I'm sorry" She said giving the girl a nod "I'm prying into something that is none of my business and if you want a relationship with Rick then you can have one...because...he deserves to be happy"

Elena stared at her not sure what to say.  
"And besides...I know he's in there" She said pointing towards the shower room door. Elena's face went bright red and she folded her arms over her chest. Lori leaned in "Take care of 'em" She nodded and stroked Elena's cheek slightly before leaving the room. Elena stared at her back as she stalked off.

Rick came back out into the room with a grin on his face and Elena turned to look at him "We don't need to hide anythin" He said.

"I wasn't gonna hide nothin" Elena said pouting.

He pulled her to him cupping her face in his hands and he smiled down at her "Good..better get goin'" He said.

The two walked out the room and down towards the kitchen, Lori and Carl were sitting next to each other and Elena walked over to where T-Dog was cooking.

"What are you makin'?" she asked leaning over to stare at him.

He glanced at her and laughed "Eggs?" He asked.

"Mmm" She said "bet there goin' be good" She said in a sing song voice.

He laughed at her as she grabbed a cup and sat down at the table next to Glenn who was groaning into his hands.

"Never let me drink again" He groaned.

Elena patted his shoulder and smiled "Everybody says that"

"I mean it" he huffed but she could see that his lips were upturned into a grin. "I don't even remember anything"

"That was all because of Daryl" Elena said and she met eyes with the redneck who merely smirked at her in response "He wanted to see how red your face could get" She said repeating Daryl's words from the night before. Her eyes met Rick's who was across from her and he grinned slightly looking away.

She rolled her eyes and shook her head "Mom said you might have a hangover" Carl said.

"You're mom is right" Rick smiled at Lori, and the spring of jealousy waved right up through Elena and she looked sown "She has that annoying thing about her" Rick whispered to Carl who laughed in response.

"Eggs!" T-Dog said "Protien helps the hangover"

He put them on Glenn's plate and then Elena's "Thanks" She grinned at him.

"Where did all these come from?" Rick asked and Elena glanced over at him, seeing him holding up a bottle.

"Jenner" Lori said "He thought some might need it"

"Don't ever...ever..ever let me drink again" Glenn moaned.

"Awww" Elena cooed and rubbed his shoulder again.

That was Shane entered the room and sat down at the other side of Lori and the two smiled at each other for a moment before continuing what they were doing.

"You have it as bad as I do?" Rick asked Shane from beside Carl.

"Worse" Shane grinned at him.

Just then Jenner walked in and smiled gently at everyone "Morning all" He said cheerfully.

"Doc, I don't mean to slam you with question's first thing" Dale began.

"But you will anyway?" Jenner said and he gave a slight smile.

"Well we didn't come here for the Eggs" Andrea said.

"I'll explain everything once you've all finished and then you can follow me" Jenner said.

* * *

After everyone had finished they all followed Jenner, bewildered and curious Elena still kept her pace up but she was next to Daryl now, who eyed her carefully without her noticing.

When the entered what looked to be a large lab, Jenner began pressing buttons and controls.

"Give me playback of TS-19" Jenner said.

_Playback of TS-19 _The voice echoed and blue lines and words ran across the screen in front of them.

"Few people ever got the chance to see this" Jenner said "Very few"

"Is that brain?" Carl asked as they stared screen.

"An extraordinary one" Jenner said proudly but then his voice had an edge to it "Not that it matters in the end"

"What are those lights?" Shane asked pointing at the footage.

"Those are life, experiences, memories, it's everything" Jenner said. "Somewhere in all that organic wiring in all those ripples of light, is you. The thing that makes you unique and human"

"Ya'll make sense? Ever?" Daryl asked from beside Elena.

"Those are synapses, electric impulses in the brain that determine everything a person says, does or thinks for the moment they are born to the moment of death" Jenner said.

"Is that what this is?" Elena asked "A visual?"

"The playback of the visual, yes" Jenner replied to her question.

"This person died?" Andrea asked. "Who?"

"Test subject nineteen" Jenner said "Someone who was bitten and infected and volunteered to have us record the process. Vi scan forward to first event"

Everyone watched in shock as the a mass of dark lights rested at the base of the brain.

"What is that?" Glenn asked.

"It invades the brain like meningitis, the brain goes into shut down and then the major organs" Jenner told them.

The group watched in complete horror as the lights went out and the screen red 'subject deceased'.

"Then death" Jenner muttered "everything you were or will be, gone"

Andrea inhaled sharply tears visible in her eyes.

"Is that what happened to Jim?" Sophia asked her mother.

"Yes" Carol replied nodding to the little girl.

Jenner's eyes landed on Andrea and Lori explained that her sister had died two day's ago. Jenner leaned in towards her "I lost somebody too, I know how devastating it is" He said to Andrea who only stared back at him "Forward to the second event...the resurrection time will vary wildly, we had reports of it happening in little time like three minutes" he said "the longest we heard was eight hours, in the case of this patient it was two hours, one minute, seven seconds"

Just then a red light, in the middle of the darkness began to appear. Elena's eyes bulged.

"It restarts the brain?" Lori asked.

"No just the stem" Jenner said "basically gets you up and moving"

"but they're dead?" Rick asked.

"You tell me" Jenner said.

"It's nothin' like before, most of the brain is dark"

"Dark, lifeless, dead" Jenner said "The frontal lobe, the neo cortex that doesn't come back, the YOU part doesn't come back, just a shell driven by mindless instinct"

"God what is that?" Carol asked as a flash went right through the brain of TS-19.

"he shot his patient in the head" Andrea said "Didn't you?"

"Vi power down the main screen and the work stations" Jenner said.

"You have no idea what it is, do you?" Andrea asked.

"It might be microbial, viral, parasitic, fungal, " Jenner said.  
"Or the wrath of god" Jacqui said.

"There is that" Jenner muttered.

"Somebody must know something, somebody, somewhere" Andrea said.

"There are other's aren't there?" Elena asked "Other facilities?"

"There may be some, people like me" Jenner said.

"You don't know?" Rick asked, almost in a growl. His good mood now gone. "How can you not know?"

"Everything went down, communications, directives, I've been in the dark for almost a month" Jenner said.

"So it's not just here? There's nothing left anywhere? Nothing?" Andrea demanded "That's what you're sayin' right?"

When Jenner didn't answer Elena bit her lip "Jesus" Jacqui muttered.

"Man, I'mma get shit faced drunk..again" Daryl said rubbing his eyes with his hands.

"Doctor Jenner" Dale said "I know this has been hard for you and i hate to ask one more question but" Dale said walking through the room, following Jenner "That clock is counting down what happens at zero?"

"The basement generator runs out of fuel"

"And then?" Rick asked moving so he was beside Elena.

When nobody answered Elena sighed frustrated "Vi, what happens when the generators run out of fuel?" she asked.

_When the power runs out facility decontamination will occur _The voice said.

"What does that mean?" Rick shouted as he followed Jenner "What does that mean?!"

Shane, T-Dog and Glenn followed him as everyone made their way back to their rooms.

When Elena finished cleaning herself, and rubbed her face the lights suddenly went out and the room went dark. She popped her head out, seeing Daryl across from her.

"What's goin' on?" she asked.

"Hell if I know" he said and looked down the hall.

She followed his gaze to see Jenner comin "What's going on?" She asked again this time to Jenner.

When he ignored her, Daryl spoke up "Hey, what's goin' on? Why's everythin' turning off?"

Jenner walked past him and grabbed the bottle of alcohol from Daryl, who glared at him in response.

"Energy use if being prioritized" Jenner said.

"Air isn't a priority?" Dale asked. "And the lights?"

"It's not up to me" Jenner said "Cell five is shutting it's self down"

"Hey!" Daryl shouted "What the hell does that mean?"

Jenner didn't answer and everyone followed him, Elena included "Hey! I'm talkin' to you!" Daryl shouted "What do ya mean it's shuttin' itself down? How can a building do anythin'?" Daryl asked.

"You'd be surprised" Jenner mutted as Rick, Shane, T-Dog and Glenn appeared back.

"Jenner what's happenin'?" Rick asked, his steps just beside Elena who frowned at him slightly.

"The system is cutting all non-essential uses of power, it's designed to keep the computers running until the last possible second" Jenner said.

He began muttering a pile of shit that Elena didn't understand "Everybody, get your things" Rick said "We're getting out of here...now!"

Suddenly there was a flash of red light and some of the women let out little yells.

"What was that?!" Elena demanded.

_Thirty minutes until facility wide decontamination._

"Go fetch your things now, go, go!" Shane ordered.

Everyone grabbed their things and went to go for the door but before they got a chance to the doors shut.

"Did you just lock us in?" Glenn demanded.

Everyone broke into a panic and Daryl growled "Son of a bitch!" as he went for Jenner.

"Jenner open that door now" Rick ordered.

"There's no point, everything top side is locked down, the windows and exits are sealed" Jenner said.

"Well open them!" Elena snapped.

"That's not something I control, the computers do" He replied "I told you once that front door closed it wouldn't open again, you heard me say that..." he sighed "It's better this way"

"What is?" Rick asked "What happens when the timer runs out?"

"What happens goddamnit!" Shane roared and he grabbed a hold of Jenner.

"You know what this place is?!" Jenner snapped "We protected the public from very nasty stuff...weaponised small pox, diseased that can wipe out half the country, stuff you don't want getting out...ever!"

"Bit late" Elena growled at him "Half the country if not more is dead"

He stared at her and she folded her arms waiting for a smart reply "In the event of a catastrophic power failure or terrorist attack, for example, HIT's are used to prevent any organisms from getting out"

"HIT's?" Rick asked.

Vi began explaining it and Elena was sure she knew what it meant. "You mean to say that..." Someone began not sure how to finish.

"It sets fire to air...doesn't it?" Elena asked.

Everyone turned to look at her but she kept her focus on Jenner who didn't reply.

"You can't do that" She said shaking her head "Let us out"

"No pain, no anguish, sorrow or grief" Jenner said.

Everything went up shit creek from there, there was people trying to get the doors open, people screaming at each other.

"This is what takes us down" Jenner said calmly "This is our extinction event"

"This isn't right" Carol sobbed "You can't just keep us here, my daughter doesn't deserve to die like this"

"Wouldn't it be kinder? More compassionate to just hold your loved ones and simply wait for the timer to stop ticking?" Jenner asked.

"Fuck you!" Elena growled at him "If it was as nice as you're tryin' to put it, these people wouldn't be begging and fighting to get out! So open the damn doors!"

"It's just how it goes" Jenner said.

"Just how it goes?" She sneered "Human or not I will shoot you in the face" Elena snapped at the man.

Suddenly Shane had a gun in his face and Elena had to try and move herself, she saw Daryl still trying to open the doors and she moved her feet rushing over, grabbing the axe next to him and helping him. Suddenly the door hissed and it vanished under the ground, Daryl turned.

"Come on!" He called.

Everyone ran out and Elena turned to see that Rick wasn't there. "Where is he?" She asked herself and just as she was about to run back down she saw him coming. He gave her half a smile before grabbing her arm and shoving her in front of him.

"The glass won't break!" Sophia cried as the men tried breaking it.

"Rick" Carol said "I have something that might be able to help" She pulled out a grenade "The first day at camp when I was washing your clothes I found it in your pocket"

He nodded at her and ran to the window and pulled it "Get down! Get down!" Rick barked.

He dropped the grenade against the window and stared at it for a minute "Oh shit...shit" He cried as he moved next to Elena just as the grenade went off and the window shattered.

"Good job officer" Elena smirked as everyone ran out of the CDC.

"Walker's" a voice shouted.

Daryl swung his axe around it took a walker's head clean off as Rick, Shane and more shot walker's who had been attracted by the explosion. Everyone rushed to their vehicles and got in, luckily Rick had gotten his own and he jamp into it, Elena getting into the passenger side.

Just then the two noticed Andrea and Dale and heard Lori screaming for them to get down. The two managed to get to a safe distance and get down before the CDC exploded and Elena hid her face as the heat radiated towards the vehicles. When it had finished she looked up and out the window, seeing Andrea and Dale move towards the RV and when she looked round at Rick, he crushed his lips to hers.

Their tongues danced together and when they both moved apart Elena smirked "What was that for? We didn't die...today anyway"

"Never did it in there" Rick replied as he started the car.

And everyone drove off, leaving the broken down CDC behind them...


	9. What Lies Ahead part 1

**Glad you guy's liked the last chapter :) Thanks to: RainbowShelby, Guest, , SummerJane'10, fabsch1 and FanFicGirl10 for your lovely reviews glad you're liking it. **

**Chapter 9: What Lies Ahead part 1**

The road ahead of them was long, boring and the day just seemed to drag in and drag in, finally after what seemed to be forever the group pulled into a small abandoned neighbourhood that contained no walker's. They stayed there due to the fact that most of them hadn't gotten enough sleep. The next morning however seemed to be a little less dragged. Elena was pulling her shirt over her head when something touched her back, she shivered slightly and turned to see Rick, who had a grin on his face.

"Why are you always grinning like that?" Elena asked cocking an eyebrow "It's beginning to freak me out"

"There was me thinking I grinned because of you" He said and his lips touched hers.

"Shut up" She said kissing him back.

"We're gonna be heading to Fort Benning" Rick sighed.  
"Shane's idea?" She asked tilting her head slightly.

He just hummed in response and stared at her, his eyes travelling up and down her, Elena blushed pink and shoved him playfully. "Don't be gettin' no ideas there Officer" She winked at him. He luaghed at her and pecked her again quickly.

"Somethin' up with T-Dog" Glenn huffed coming up next to the pair.

"What do you mean?" Elena asked concern in her voice.

"He's just actin' off is all" Glenn said.

Elena looked over to T-Dog and frowned "Wait here" She said and stalked over to him, he glanced at her as he opened the trunk of his van. "Hey T" She said and he gave her a small smile."You alright?"

"Doin' ok" He muttered.

"Glenn think's you're actin' a bit off" Elena said "Just wanted to make sure you were okay"

He glanced at her and then behind him at Glenn who looked away pretending not to be looking over and T-Dog rolled his eyes with a chuckle. "Tell the ass to ask me himself"

"Dude's are dude's man" She said bumping him with her hip.

He laughed "You bring out smiles on people, anyone ever tell you that?" T-Dog said.

Elena put a hand to her heart "aww, that made my day"

"Shut up" he laughed.  
"Seriously, nicest thing anyone's said to me today" She said with a grin "can I ask?"

"Sure"

"Is it...because of Jacqui? Now I don't mean to intrude" She said "You don't need to answer me"

"I" He thought for a minute "it is...she just...she gave up" He said sighing.

Elena chewed her lip "But she still lives on T" She said "She's still in here" She motioned towards her heart again and patted his shoulder "She's...in a better place"

"You believe that?"He asked.

"Yes I do" She said nodding "And so do you."

"Yeah" he sighed looking down.

"She's shining bright up there, like a diamond" Elena said comforting her friend. "Watching you...she cared for you T, but look at the bright side, she's not in fear anymore and I guess that's what she wanted right?"

He smiled slightly "yeah" He said "I just didn't think-"

"I know" Elena replied "I believe she's up there, laughin at us all"

"Why would she be laughing?" T-dog asked.

"Because we're sad...she wouldn't want us to be sad, would she?"

"You've had experiance"

"My mom died when I was young" She said sighing "My dad used to tell me all these things, that she'd want me to keep fighting, keep going because she loved me and it was because of that I kept going...I didn't want to" Elena said honestly "In all honesty I wanted to curl up into a ball and die"

T-dog straightened up "Really?"

"Mmm-hmm" She nodded "Yeah, I was a kid...but I'm glad I chose a different path"

"Why's that?"

"I wouldn't have met you" She said grinning.

T-Dog threw his head back, laughing. "Oh yeah" he said and patted her shoulder. "Would hate for you not to be here"

"Is that an insult?" She asked raising an eyebrow at him, he realised how it sounded.

"No..no no no" He laughed "No, wasn't an insult"

"Just glad I'm making you feel better" She said with a smile "I'm there when you need me" She said.

"Thanks" he said.

"No problem"

"Hey can I ask you somethin'?" he asked with a slight grin on his face.

"What would that be?"

"You and Rick?" he said "You got somethin' goin' on?"

Elena blushed but didn't say anything and T-Dog grinned and ruffled her hair.

"Knew it"

"How did you know?" Elena asked.  
"Glenn.."

"I'll kill that guy" She said and looked over at him and Rick who were now endulged in conversation.

"Hit 'em one for me too" He smirked.

"Will do"

She stalked back over, folding her arms and sticking her hip out to one side, staring at Glenn. He looked to her and smiled slightly.

"So..big gub" She said.

"Big gub?" He asked.

"How did T-Dog know about me and Rick?" She said.

Rick looked down with a smirk and rubbed his head, looking back over at Elena.

"Uh..you...um...I kind...I don't" Glenn stuttered "I...just"

"Man calm down I'm kidding" She grinned.

"Better start heading" he said and he rushed off.

Elena laughed and looked to Rick "Does..everyone know?" She asked.

"Probably" He nodded "If Lori's not said anything then maybe not"

"I thought she was over it?" Elena asked.

"Pff" Rick scoffed "She's a gossip...most women are"

Elena raised her eyebrows "Oh really?"

"See..I didn't say you I said-"

"Most women are...then you won't mind me gossping about-"

"just don't" he laughed putting a finger to her lips.

She licked it and Rick made a face at her as she turned, stalking away from him, watching her retreating back.

"Man you got somethin' good goin' for you there" A voice said from behind him.

Rick turned to see Shane "huh?"

"You and Elena...wow...didn't see it coming" Shane said.

"Ah" Rick nodded slightly embarressed.

"No need to go red on me, Rick-boy" Shane laughed "We've been best bud's for years man..spill"

"No idea what you're talkin' about" Rick said smirking.

"Think lori wouldn't tell me?" Shane said and he slapped Rick's shoulder "Man...have to say the girl's grown up a lot"

"Yeah" Rick nodded.

"So..." Shane started "How was the sex?"

Rick choked and looked to his long time best friend "What?"

Shane smirked at him "You stunk like sex the yesterday mornin' man...and all those cheeky little glances..."

Rick turned away from him again, his face going a deep shade of red "Yeah...alright"

"So you did?"

"Yeah" Rick said avoiding his gaze.

"Good for you man" Shane said "Better start headin' gonna get late"

Rick nodded and sighed as Shane stalked off, he hadn't really wanted to go into details but, oh it was over with now. He moved over to the truck he'd been in, Elena was already in the passenger seat fiddling with something in her hands. Rick got in and looked over at her.

"Everybody knows more than we thought" Rick said.

She looked over at him "What?"

"They know a lot more" he said his eyes widening.

Elena laughed "Yeah..I know"

"How?"

"Andrea...she asked" Elena smiled.

"Did you-"

"Deny it? No" She said shaking her head "Why would I? We did...it happened...it was good"

Rick snickered "Good?"

"Well...I couldn't think of anything better to say" She shrugged.

He laughed at her and looked out the front window, seeing Dale moing the RV out. "Better get going" He said.

* * *

The vehicles's had to stop, because of the graveyard full of cars in front of them. Rick looked over at Elena who had fallen asleep in the passanger side. He didn't want to wake her up but he knew he had to...just in case of any danger.

"Elena" he said and brushed her face softly with his hand.

Her eyes fluttered and they opened, the big brown doe eyes looking over at him and he smiled "We've stopped" He said.

"What?" She asked groggily "Why?"

"It's a graveyard" Lori's voice said.

The two got out of the car and Rick moved away from her, heading to the front of the group. Elena didn't pay much attention to what he was saying as she moved over to the RV. She heard him say something about looking for supplies in the abandonded cars.

So she moved away from the group and looked through the cars until she came across one with what looked like tons of stuff so she opened it up and found a bag full of canned food. She smiled slightly putting it over her shoulder and she then realised what it had been sitting on. A baby seat. She swalloed the hard lump in her throat, her eyes welling up.

She heard movement behind her and she whipped her head round, coming eye to eye with Rick who stared at her.

"Why are you crying?" he asked.

"I'm not..just a bit emotional" She said turning away from her.

"Why?" he asked leaning over her shoulder but he spotted the baby seat and frowned. "Oh"

"Yeah" She sighed and told him about the bag of food.

"Well...I'll come back up in a few minutes, Dale needs me" He said and he kissed her lips quickly before moving off.

After a few more minutes of looking she heard a hissed "get down! get under the cars" and she looked to where it had come from. It was then that she spotted T-Dog moving, his eyes wide and he was panting slightly.

"What's going-" She began but was cut off by a hand covering her mouth.

She was lifted, the hand still over her mouth and then she was under a car, the hand still there. She let out a muffled "let me go" until she realised it was Rick. He had a strong grip on her and it was then that she noticed the feet moving past the cars and she understood what was going on.

She managed to get Rick's hand away from her mouth and he moved it so it was intwined with hers. She held her breath as the walker's moved past the cars, not noticing them and eventually after what seemed like a lifetime the walker's were gone, that was until a heart piercing scream ripped through the air.

Both Elena and Rick moved out from under the car but Elena got to the little girl faster and when she grabbed a hold of Sophia she froze, the walker moving towards her snarling, the face twisted in a very anamlistic way but it was a face, even though it was decaying, that she recognised.

"Dad?" She breathed out...


	10. What Lies Ahead part 2

**Thank you for your wonderful Reviews, follows and favourites it means a lot to me. Yeah..I didn't intentionally try and make the last chapter depressing...I have no idea how I even went down the depressing road but, as long as you liked it. **

**Thanks too: Guest,FanFicGirl10, SummerJane'10, fabsch1, angellic dragon and merixandreavega for the reviews. **

**FanFicGirl10: why do you not like the way Shane is acting? :P Just curious...I'm trying to make his character a little less angry...but eventually it's gonna happen becau- Oh I can't tell you :) It's a secret, anyway enjoy this chapter everyone. **

**This is going to go differently from the series, sorry if you don't like it, but it's how I'm choosing for it to go and don't worry...(you'll understand when you read all of it) There's also a lot of lines in this chapter because it skips between Elena and Rick...**

**Chapter 10: What Lies Ahead part 2**

_"Dad?" She breathed out..._

Elena had frozen, the decaying, horrid and snarling body of her father moving towards her and the little girl. His neck had been chewed on, his arm too, his clothes torn, ripped and bloody. She visibly shook herself after realising what was going to happen if she didn't move and she let out a growl as she climbed over the fence with Sophia with her. The two ran for it, hearing the snarling of the two walker's behind them. Shit...she cursed to herself, the fuck was she supposed to do now? She gripped tightly to Sophia's slipping hand and kept running.

Rick had seen her freeze and it wasn't until he'd seen the walker heading towards her that he'd realised why. The walker that had been trying to get Sophia was her father, who she hoped hadn't turnd into one. He'd ra after them after seeing them get over the fence, following the path they'd taken but decided to take a different root. He moved around a few trees, seeing the figure's running just beside him near a creek.

He ran out, and stopped the two of them, clamping a hand over Elena's mouth before she could scream. "Shhh it's me" he said "Come on..come on" he lifted Sophia up into his arms and the three began running. Eventually they came to the water and Elena stopped, turing her head to see the body of her father and another walker head their way. She didn't know what to do...she couldn't leave him like that.

"Elena" Rick said noticing she'd stopped.

"I can't leave him like that" She breathed.

He grabbed her hand and the three ended up in the water, he hid Sophia under the creek and when he spotted Elena going to get out, he grabbed her by the waist pulling her into the water and cupped her face. "Stay here with Sophia" he said.

"But Rick-" She began.

He cut her off by quickly and roughly putting his lips to hers and she froze under his touch. "Stay there for now, if I don't come back run that way and keep the sun on your left shoulder" he nodded.

She quickly moved after he let her go, drawing the walker's attention to himself and moving through the water, Elena motioned for Sophia to stay put and she moved out after the body of her father fell into the water, she quickly moved behind it, pulling out the blade and let a few tears escape. The walker noticed her movement and then growled, turning towards her, she pouted, her lip trembling.

"I'm so sorry daddy" She cried.

And as he neared closer to her, she plunged the knife into his head and let him fall back once she pulled the knife back out, and the body began drifting off slightly and she turned grabbing a hold of Sophia and getting out of the creek. The two began running, not noticing that they were being followed by an undead and unwanted man.

* * *

Rick killed the walker and quickly went back, to see that Elena and Sophia were gone but what he noticed was the walker in the water, floating down towards him. He brushed his brow slightly, knowing that Elena had killed him on her own and he frowned "Sorry boss" he muttered, his heart sinking for the poor man and his daughter and moved towards the edge of the creek, getting up and out of the water.

He began on his way back to camp, only to discover that neither of the girl's were back at the camp. He growled in frustration.

"I told them to come this way" he said

Just then footsteps and heavy breathing could be heard and everyone moved to the edge seeing the little girl slowly climb up the slope and she looked up, her eyes wide. Rick moved and grabbed a hold of her, pulling her up and she ran to Carol, but what caught them all of guard was the fact that Elena wasn't with them.

"Where's Elena?" Rick asked.

Sophia looked up at him and her lip trembled but she didn't seem to know how to answer the question "Honey it's okay, just calm and answer him" Carol whispered to her.

She breathed in slightly, "We were coming back up, got to down there when a walker got us"

"Did it bite her?" Shane asked.

"No...she told me to run up here" Sophia cried "And she ran off, it followed her"

Rick moved quickly, grabbing his gun and walked towards the edge, going to go over it.

"You gonna go out there on your own?" Shane demanded.  
"Can't just leave her out there" Rick snapped back.

Shane stared at him, his eyes wide slightly and he nodded "Ok" He said "You can't go alone"

* * *

Elena was running for her life, the walker was somehow managing to catch up to her everytime she thought she'd lost it. She ran through bushes and skidded, almost falling to her knees as she halted in her tracks, alerting more walker's of her presence. "awh fuck" she huffed and they closed in on her. She turned, the walker that had been chasing her snarled and she looked around frantically not knowing where to go.

But she took off again, running in through the gap where a walkers hadn't been and her legs pounded on the muddy ground. As she ran, her foot caught a branch and she fell forward landing on her stomach. She whimpered as she stood, pain radiating up her and she looked back, seeing no sign of the walker's but when she looked around again she realised she had no idea where she was.

She panted, sucking in the breaths sharply as she glanced around her, how was she supposed to get back to the group now? She smirked slightly, coming to a conclusion that the walker that had been chasing her moments before had lead her into a death sentence. Walker's were a lot more smarter than anyone gave them credit for. The bushes rustled a head of her, and snarling could be heard so she began running again, not realising that she'd dropped something...

* * *

Rick, Glenn, Daryl and Shane were standing near the creek, Rick becoming more agitated by the minute as Daryl tracked the footsteps back to the bottom of the slope and then he turned, heading right. The three followed behind him...

* * *

As Elena had ran, she's tripped up again "idiot" she cursed at herself as she got up and she was just about to run again when a walker grabbed a hold of the shirt she'd been wearing, she managed to get out of it and run again, the air stinging her bare arms as she ran through the woods, having no idea where she was going...

* * *

"Two of 'em were being followed right from the creek..walker was a sneaky bastard" Daryl said. "Sophia came up the slope...Elena took off in this direction" He followed the footprints made by Elena's boots and they followed behind him.

After another ten minutes he stopped them, putting his hand out "What is it?" Glenn asked.

"More waker's here" Daryl muttered "She skidded here...tell by the way her shoes made tracks in the dirt..." he said as he followed a little further "She ran that way" He pointed in the direction "Walker's followed her"

"Great" Rick huffed to himself.

"We'll find her man" Shane nodded.

Rick looked to his friend before nodding back at him in return as they continued to follow the trail but stopped. "What?" Rick asked as Daryl leant down. He picked up a knife and held it up into the light and Rick frowned in frustration, internally screamin at himself.

"Her's?" Glenn asked.

"Say so...has an E on it..." Daryl muttered and then looked around the dirt "She went this way" Daryl said nodding in the direction.

Snarling could be heard from a few feet a way as they neared closer, and they stared out through the bushes, seeing five walker's in a circle. Rick wanted badly just to jump out but he didn't. Daryl aimed his crossbow, hitting one the head and it fell to a heap next to the other's, that was when they moved out, knifes in tact and got rid of the walker's that were in a heap now.

Shane moved forward and made a noise, but Glenn spotted the shirt near the tree across from them. "Guy's" he muttered and they all turned to see what he was pointing at.

"Christ" Rick growled and picked up the shirt. He knew it had been Elena's for the simple fact that it was his, and he'd given it to her because she'd been cold. He turned to Daryl, Shane and Glenn "You go back to camp...I'm gonna keep looking"

"Not alone your not" Shane said "If we come back without you and Elena we'll get out faces ripped off"

"He's got a point" Glenn agreed.  
"I'm not going back until I find her, she can't be that far away" Rick said, intent on finding Elena...

* * *

Elena had finally managed to get away from the walker's and she sighed heavily running a hand down her face, the beads of sweat going onto her hands. She slumped against a tree and looked around her, not sure what to do now. She was completlely lost and had no idea how to get back to camp, she couldn't stay out here all night, she'd get eaten alive, literally. _You are such a fucking idiot Elena! _She screamed at herself.

She looked down, at her feet and could feel her eyes drooping, NO...if she closed them now she wasn't going to wake up and she'd never get back. She made herself get up, her legs hurting and she looked around and began trudging in the same direction she'd come but instantly regretted the decision when the bushes before her rustled. "My day isn't going so good" she huffed to herself before trying to get her knife.

It was then that she began to panic, she then realised that she'd dropped the only weapon she'd had on her. _Might as well give up now...gonna die anyway_ and she looked up as two figures moved through the bushes...

* * *

Rick and Daryl continued through the woods, still searching for Elena because her footsteps were still going and Rick wasn't turning back, and Daryl, even though he would never admit it wouldn't let the man look for the girl on his own. As they trudged forwards the could hear movement before them and then muttered words, and heavy breathing.

The two stepped out into the open, and there she was staring wide eyed at them, her shoulder's tense and the circles under eyes now more visible. Rick sighed out in relief as he moved forward, she seemed to stare at him as if not sure if she was really seeing him or not.

"You really there?" She asked "Or have I died?"

"I'm here" Rick laughed and he pulled her into him. She sighed into his chest "Thought the worst" he muttered into her hair.

"yeah" She scoffed "me too"

"Better get back, gonna get dark" Daryl said and the two looked round at him.

"I can't thank you enough" Rick said.

Daryl gave a nod at Rick and then a small smile, turning on his heel, the two followed him as they all headed back to the camp.

As soon as they got there Elena was gripped into a very tight hug by Carol who wouldn't stop thanking her for saving Sophia. "Don't worry about it" She smiled at Carol. She looked round everyone, seeing T-dog sitting and she never ever thought she would say it but he looked pale..after having a "Welcome back" by everyone she moved over to him, crouching in front of him.

"Hey T" She sighed.

"Hey" he muttered giving her a small smile. "Gave everyone a scare"

"Well I'm fine" she nodded "What about you?"

"I'll be okay" he nodded.

"We need to egt that fixed" A voice said.

Elena looked up at Dale who gave her a smile "Good to see your face Dale" She smiled.

"Yours too" he nodded.

"How are we supposed to fix him up?" She asked.

"Not sure" Dale shrugged "The wounds deep and the gauge wont hold forever"

"It might get infected" She said.

"I'll be fine" T-Dog said and the two looked down at him.

Elena leaned down, and kissed his cheek "Don't you even think about goin' anywhere on me" she said. He laughed slightly.

"Where am I gonna go with this?" He asked cocking an eyebrow.

"You'll be fine" she nodded "I promise"

He smiled at her and she moved towards the car she and Rick had been in, and leaned against it. She looked down to where everyone was and she looked down the other way seeing no movement and she sighed again. She needed to be more careful but at least...at least that with her dad wouldn't happen again.

* * *

The darkness had suddenly swooped over them and it was getting late so everyone decided to turn in, all but Dale who was taking watch. Rick had made his way over to Elena as she sat in the car, she'd sat there for a while and he got in the other side and stared over at her. She looked over at him and frowned "What?"

"Don't ever do that again" He said to her.

"I couldn't bring that walker up to camp Rick.."

"it was one walker" He said. "Could've handled it"

"I was fine" She said "You found me"

"Right" he nodded looking down.

"sorry...I didn't want it to get anywhere near Sophia"

"Well you saved her" he said looking over at her again.

"Yeah" she nodded "Barely"

He stared at her face before smiling slightly and then he moved over, kissing her. Why was he so affectionate towards this girl? It was almost like he needed to feel the affection behind her every touch, but Elena felt the same. She kissed back, her hands cupping his face and their tongues fought for domincance as they kissed each other hungrily, Rick leaned over more. He noticed her flinch slightly when he did and he pulled back frowining.

"What?" he asked.

"nothing, got a sore side" She muttered.

"Let me see it" he said.

She lifted her white shirt, revealing a large gash, under her bra and it travelled down her side, it was't deep just like a graze but it looked swollen, it was probably from when she'd fallen and she looked up at him and he let out a sigh "You got me panicked there" he said.

"I knew I hadn't been bitten" She said shaking her head "I would've gotten you to kill me in the woods if I had"

He stared at her, and he thought about it for a minute, he didn't know if he'd ever be capeable of shooting her, walker or not. He needed her to help him more, he needed her to be here with him and that's how he wanted it to stay.

"We're gonna head out into the woods tomorrow" he said.

"What for?" she asked.

"Food...before we move from here...far to dangerous" he said "as proved already"

"Right"

"You should get some sleep" he said to her and leaned over, kissing her more softly.

She smirked against his lips and sat back, her eyes closing but the images of her father being a walker filled her vision and she bit her lip as she opened her eyes. She looked over to see Rick had fallen asleep...how long had she been out? She sighed and put her head back again.

Hopefully this time she would actually get to sleep and dream about darkness or peacefulness...


End file.
